


Blind Wind

by Drowmonk



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Opal is born blind like Toph and what happens when she gets Air Bending after Harmonic Convergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A day in the life of Opal.

_Hello Diary. Ancestors, that sounded stupid! Let me start again: Hello, I'm Opal. My therapist thought talking to you would help with my anger, and keep me from lashing out at my family who are just trying to be nice. I started talking to her a few weeks ago after I yelled at mom for... Something I can't even remember now. I think it was at dinner, she must have been doing something like cleaning spilled food off of my dress or something. I hate it when she does that! I always check with my hands after a meal and clean it myself! I'm not a little kid anymore!_

_You're probably wondering why I have to check for food on my clothes with my hands, right? Well it's because I'm blind. I always have been, I hear it runs in the family, but only me and grandma Toph have it. It's why I'm feeling like a idiot talking to a damn "audio recorder" instead of writing in a normal diary like a normal angry teenager. Sorry, it's not your fault I can't read or write._

_I miss Grandma Toph. She was great! She understood what it meant to not be able to see, but she also wouldn't coddle me like a glass vase. She grew up with parents that always worried over her and never even let her leave the house. She knew I can handle myself just fine as long as I know where it is I'm going. And she'd always bring me interesting rocks and minerals to feel. She'd sometimes even change it's shape as I held it in my hands. Sometimes they'd be so smooth it felt almost like warm ice, other times they'd be rough like sand but solid. Oh! Grandma Toph isn't dead, if you're wondering. She just left Zaofu because she said she felt "disconnected" from the world here. She left me a wooden puzzle box, said that one of the most interesting things to feel was inside it if I can open it. I haven't yet, but I hope to soon, I keep trying because I know she would want me to._

_Anyway, it's because I don't have grandma Toph to talk to anymore that I get angry so quickly these days. I miss having someone around that knows what not being able to see is like. Mom tries sometimes, she puts on a blindfold for a day so she can feel what it's like. But she has Earth Bending and uses that to "see" through the ground. It's not the same, Grandma Toph at least didn't have that until she got old enough to be taught by badgermoles. No really, that's who she learned to Earth Bend from, badgermoles. Anyway she knew how scary the world could be without being able to see. But she also didn't coddle me... I've said that already. Damn!_

_Ugh. Good night Diary, I'm going to bed now, I'll talk to you later. I think this actually helped, thank you._

Opal put the microphone down and switched the device off. _Not a bad start I guess._ She thought before crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep.

The next day started like any other, getting out of bed, turning on the bath while holding a hand on the wall of it's side until she felt the water reach it then turning it off. After bathing it was time to head to breakfast, which meant getting dressed. At the behest of her grandmother Opal was allowed to go barefoot so she could better feel the ground. She always appreciated that, it made her feel more alive and connected to the world to feel the floor as she walked.

Today her brothers Wing and Wei were being louder than usual, they were arguing about who was the better Metal Bender. _They'd probably have to settle it yet again in their "POWER DISK!!!!" arena._ Opal sighed internally, sometimes she wished she could Earth Bend so she could see like her grandmother. Her eldest brother, Baatar Jr. leaned close to Opal and whispered, "I bet you Wing beats Wei this time. Wei had _way_ too much to eat this morning." Opal playfully slapped him on the arm and tried to stop giggling for fear of the twins wondering what the non-Benders were talking about.

Opal whispered back "Stop it, they'll hear you!" Baatar just smiled and then patted her on the shoulder (so that she'd know he was happy and shouldn't worry). "Don't worry sis, they won't mess with me, not after what I did to their toilet last time." _Oh ancestors! I remember that!_ Opal thought. _It took days to get the smell out! But he's right, they haven't tried to use their Bending on him ever since. Baatar says it's because they found out that he's a "Plumbing Bender" which is far more dangerous he says, because you just "never know"._

After breakfast Baatar turned out to be correct, because Wei got a cramp and lost the winning goal because he was too slow to block it. Opal always liked to sit outside the arena when they would have these competitions. She liked the "music" the pillars would make as the disk bounced back and forth. The twins didn't like it when she told them why she would sit and listen to them. _Sometimes they could be so weird about stuff like that! So what if it sounds like music to me? I like it! I'm not making throwing a five pound disk of metal "girly" by saying it sounds nice!_

After the match was over Opal decided to head to her room and catch some music on the radio. Or better yet one of the dramas they sometimes performed. She loved that there was radio in the world. It was like a window into what it would be like if everyone were like her. If everything wasn't "obvious" and you had to be told where things were and what was going on when things got chaotic. But it never treated her like she was fragile, it always treated her like everyone else.

This time there was a re-cast of a Pro-Bending match from Republic City. Avatar Korra's famous last second hat trick, where she threw all three of the opposition out of the arena at once after her teammates had been thrown out of the ring. Shiro Shinobi always sounded so enthusiastic about the matches. It was sometimes easy to forget that he used to report on inner city crime. Opal listened to the match with rapt attention, it was so cool to hear about how the Avatar kept her head and won that match against all the odds. After the re-cast was over they played a brief interview with the Avatar where she talked about that match. "Yeah, that was pretty cool. But honestly we (the Fire Ferrets) shouldn't have been in that situation in the first place. I'm glad I salvaged it, but I honestly hope that we never have to face odds like that again, ya know?"

 _Avatar Korra is so awesome!_ Thought Opal. _Grandma Toph knew the last Avatar, I wonder if I'll ever meet this one. They say that Avatars don't always reconnect with people from their past lives. I hope she tries to find Toph one day and visit Zao Fu! I'd love to meet her and tell her how amazing she is!_

Just then Huan knocked on Opal's door. "Hey, do you know if mother is around here? I need more metal for my art. And I can't find her."

"No, Huan, I'm not sure where she is, I've been listening to the radio for awhile. Sorry."

"Ugh, fine I guess I'll keep searching and hope that inspiration doesn't leave me once I have supplies again!"

Opal giggled after he was out of earshot, _he can be so dramatic about everything. Huh, I haven't yelled at anyone today._ A tear rolled down her face, _I'm not feeling as much "angst" (as my therapist calls it) today. I feel like a normal sister to my normal brothers.,_

That night before bed Opal told her recorder about how happy she felt today and thanked it for it's help last night. She went to sleep happy for the first time in months since Toph had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this! I always thought it was weird that none of Toph's descendants were blind, since it was a genetic condition that made her blind. I have some cool ideas for where this will go, it'll stay mostly the same as the canon I think. Just from Opal's PoV, and with the added weirdness of her being blind.
> 
> Comments/critique are very welcome! :)


	2. Inner peace, outer turmoil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal feels good about herself. But what is going on outside of the peaceful walls of Zaofu?

_Hey Diary! Today I let my therapist hear my first recording I put into you. She liked that you seem to be helping and encouraged me to keep doing this. So anyway, today was weird. Huan got into a fight with Wing and Wei, not a physical fight, that was kind of the issue. Huan doesn't like violence and only uses his bending for his art. Wing and Wei were giving him a hard time about not joining them for "Power Disk!". I decided to step in and tell my brothers off and to leave Huan alone, and that there's nothing wrong with not wanting to play that game..._

_Wing and Wei did back off, but Huan got upset with_ me _for jumping in on the fight. I don't understand my brothers sometimes! I wish I had a sister to talk to, boys are weird. Mom says it's just the way boys are sometimes, especially when they're teenagers. But she also said that I did nothing wrong and to not let anyone act weird without calling them out on it. So that made me feel better._

_At least Baatar is older and takes after dad, he seems to understand how to be a decent person most of the time. Although I sometimes hear him stop breathing for a second when guard-captain Kuvira enters a room. He should just talk to her honestly, she'll either like him or not. Either way he can stop getting so stressed about it and maybe actually do something other than engineering with dad for once._

_That's not fair to Baatar, he really loves engineering and science. I just think he could stand to take a break now and then, instead of always being with dad and helping him all the time._

_Anyway thanks for being here Diary. I'll talk to you later._

Opal turns the recorder off, and settles into bed. Upon waking it's back to the routine, bath, food, hygiene then free time. Opal decides to head to the meteorite garden to practice her pipa (AN: a Chinese string instrument). She plays a quiet contemplative song, the original has lyrics about a love lost to war, but Opal just loves the melody and decides not to sing along with it today. After she finishes the song she hears quiet applause behind her. _I didn't know I had an audience!_ She jumps with a small start before they introduce themselves.

"I'm sorry Opal, I didn't mean to startle you. That was a lovely tune, I couldn't help but listen to the whole thing." _Oh, it's just Kuvira, I'm glad it's not mom or dad, they can make this so awkward for me._ "Did you make that tune yourself?"

 _I can feel my cheeks grow hot at her compliment_ "I did not I'm afraid. It's a old Earth Kingdom song about a woman who lost her husband to a war she didn't want him fighting in. In the end she builds a shrine for him and lives her life there telling all who come about the horrors of war, and how it is the opposite of love."

Kuvira makes a contemplative noise, "That's very sad, but you play it quiet well. I am glad you found beauty in a world that's been cruel to you from birth." Opal hears her take a sharp intake of breath, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned your being blind!"

Opal smiles and strums a note, "It's fine Kuvira, I'm okay. I'm doing better than I was a few weeks ago, I know that you didn't mean anything bad by it. Besides, compared to how you grew up before my mom took you in I don't think I have the right to complain."

"Thank you, Opal. You're very kind. I should get back to my work, keep bringing beauty to the world, maybe one day it won't have war like the lady in your song wanted."

"Thank you, Kuvira. I hope so too. If you want to listen to me play, I'll still be here for a few hours."

Kuvira bids her farewell and heads back to her patrol. Opal resumes playing, this time starting with a fast happy tune intended to be played for harvest time. Kuvira does visit later and talks more about how the world could use more comfort, instead of how cruel it seems to be to most. _I like her, I think Baatar would make her happy. And then she'd really be part of the family, she doesn't always feel like she belongs, I think she'd make a great big sister. Wing and Wei wouldn't tease me if Kuvira was there to step in._

Opal can feel the heat of the sun on her face and knows that means it's starting to set, since she's facing west. _I should put this up and head to dinner, I don't want to be late. Chef's surprise tonight! It's always wonderful._

The food _is_ wonderful and Opal sighs contentedly after eating just a bit too much of it. Opal is sitting in post-food bliss as everyone else is leaving the dinning hall. Before she decides to get up her mother, Suyin comes over to talk to her. "Hey Opal, I'm glad to see you so happy lately. I know you miss having mom around." Her voice is soothing and kind.

 _I really do love my family_ Opal thinks before responding. "Yeah, my therapy is helping, thanks for pushing me into that mom. I think I was hating myself for being blind and took it out on you guys, that wasn't fair of me. I'm sorry."

Her mother pulls her into a hug which Opal returns, "It's okay sweety, I understand. I was never mad at you, I'm just glad you're happier about yourself. You're a wonderful person and the best daughter I could ask for." _Oh, boy here come the waterworks_ Opal thinks as she starts to cry and hugs her mother tighter. They stay like that for a while occasionally talking about silly stuff, like when is Opal going to find a date. They're laughing as they head for their respective rooms and wish each other good night.

Opal gets ready for bed before turning on her recorder:

_Hey Diary! Today was amazing, I got to spend time with Kuvira and talk to my mom about how I'm feeling better about myself. Kuvira has had such a hard life, I can hear it in her voice after anyone mentions family or her past. I hope she finds happiness one day, she could use it. Mom noticed that I'm not mad at myself anymore, and I'm happier than I think I've ever been._

_I think that's because I'm finally getting over being blind, it's not the most important thing about me. I'm kind, I stick up for people when they are being attacked (even if they don't want my help), I love music. I am not my blindness, I am Opal Beifong, granddaughter of the best Earth Bender to ever live! I am me, and I want to find out who I can really be if I don't hold myself back._

_Good night Diary. I'll talk to you again soon, okay?_

That night Opal has dreams where she feels energy flowing through her, lifting her up. She can hear her grandmother laughing and saying something about "twinkle-toes". It's all very strange, as dreams tend to be. But this feels real to her in some way, she wakes up half-way through the night needing to pee. _Woah, why do I still feel weird? I guess it's just a after effect of the dream, it must be the spices in the food I ate making me feel weird._

The feeling still hasn't left Opal by the time she returns to bed, It's keeping her up, so she turns the radio on very quietly but then turns it up after she hears what's being said. Shiro Shinobi is talking about some giant vines attacking Republic City, coming from some giant red spirit-thing that fell from the sky. And the sky has apparently started to glow and shimmer like the "northern lights" he said. He's cut off after a loud crash, and the radio only has static coming through it on the Republic station.

Opal sits in her bed wondering what's going on, she puts on a robe decides to head to her parents, maybe they have a way of finding out what's going on in Republic City. On her way there she encounters Wing and Wei, they're looking for Suyin aswell, they say that she's not in her room so they're heading to the two-way radio room. Opal grabs Wei's shoulder and runs along behind them.

They find Suyin, Baatar Sr, and Kuvira talking on the radio to a Republic City official of some kind. "-'t know what's going on now, a giant blue version of Avatar Korra just showed up and started fighting whatever that thing is. Only now she seems to be losing, I don't know anymore than that."

 _Korra is fighting that giant thing? And she's losing?_ "Lieutenant, do we need to send aid or military forces to you?" Suyin asks.

"I don't know that it would help if you did. Hang on I'm getting reports that the Korra-thing just ripped something out of the giant's chest and turned them... Turned it into glowing yellow lights? They say she's vanished with some big white spirit, I'll look over reports of damage and see what we need from the Earth Kingdom territories as far as supplies. I'll have something for you in the morning, right now you get some sleep. I think the Avatar just saved the day."

 _Just like that? What even happened? What was the big spirit monster? Was that even the Avatar? Or just some other spirit?_ Opal's thoughts were scattered, Suyin bid the lieutenant goodnight and made them promise to not hesitate to ask for supplies from Zaofu. Wing and Wei asked a barrage of questions which their mother was only able to offer what they all just heard as answers. She told them all to try and get some sleep and maybe they'd know more in the morning.

Opal walked back to her bed in a daze, trying to sort out what was going on. She could still feel a weird tingling, which she wondered if it had something to do with the crazy spirit battle from the sky. After she was back in bed covered in her blanket the feeling suddenly vanished. _I have no idea what's going on, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight. I hope there's answers in the morning._

She did manage to sleep eventually, and had dreams of wind in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. Again comments/critique would be wonderful. :)


	3. Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal feels a change in the air, and questions are raised about what happened last night in Republic City.

_Ugh. I'm so groggy, but I need to get up and see if we know more about what happened in the Republic._ Opal thought to herself before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. She reaches over to turn on the water, _woah, that was weird. I almost felt like I touched the faucet before my fingers reached it. I must be more tired than I thought, I better not fall asleep in the tub._

After bathing and getting dressed Opal heads to breakfast, where Wing and Wei are pelting their mother with questions. Opal can hear the frustration is her mother's voice as she replies to their unrelenting interrogation. "For the last time, I don't know anything more than I did last night. I have Kuvira and Aiwei handling coordinating with the Republic and getting relief efforts organized. I'll know more tonight around dinner time, okay?"

Placated for the moment, the brothers take their seats and try to eat enough food to make up for lost sleep. Opal finds herself somewhat out of sorts, and it's not simply that she's overly tired. She keeps feeling things before they touch her, and it feels like there's a light breeze on her face all throughout breakfast. _What is going on?_ Opal thinks, after she's finished brushing her teeth and is heading to the meteorite garden to practice yoga to get her energy back. _I swear I can feel the air around me more today. But that's silly, how can I feel the air more than usual? It's the same air it's always been my whole life._

She's lost in thought and doesn't hear her mother approach. "Hey, sweety." Opal snaps out of her head and almost stumbles out of her position but catches herself and returns to a normal stance. "Sorry, honey I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know that President Raiko has issued a statement that confirms that the Republic was attacked by a evil spirit and that Avatar Korra saved them somehow. We're sending some of our best Earth Benders to help with repairing the damage to the city."

"Okay, that's good." Opal replied, "So do we know any more about what that spirit was and why it attacked?"

"I'm afraid not, we'll have to wait for Avatar Korra to talk about what happened to know anything for sure. Raiko did allude that Avatar Korra said that her uncle Unalaq was trying to do something with evil spirits, but doesn't have confirmation as to if this event had anything to do with that. Given his treatment of the southern tribe though I personally think it's probable."

"I guess. It's a lot to take in mom, a giant spirit attacks and nobody really knows where it came from or how the Avatar stopped it." Opal almost mentions her weird sensations but Suyin starts talking again before she can mention it.

"Anyway, I hope that put your mind at ease a bit, I know you were with Wing and Wei and were just as interested in what happened as they were. You're just quieter about it. I have to go track them down now, or risk them thinking I was holding out on them."

"Okay mom, and thank you for telling me." _So a evil spirit attacks and the sky turns into bright lights and only the Avatar knows what happened. We live in a strange world._ Opal thinks to herself as she resumes her yoga.

Half and hour later, she's in the middle of holding a pose, when she feels something on her cheek, she quickly stands up narrowly getting missed by a rock Wei had sent at Wing many yards away. "Sorry Opal! I was aiming at Wing!" Wei yells bringing the near miss to Opal's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Opal asks once she hears her brothers feet near her. "I just felt something on my cheek and was trying to swat it off, it must have been a Dragonflywasp or something."

"Well that bug on your cheek saved you from getting a rock to the face, thanks to the genius here." Wei said. "Hey you threw the rock at ME! It's your own fault you almost hurt our little sister!" "You were suppose to throw it back at me! Not move out of it's way like a Water Bender!"

The twins continue to argue as they move away from Opal, vowing to prove whose fault it was with another match of "Power Disk!". Opal sighs, _Boys, always causing a fuss, and this time they almost hit me in the head?_ Opal moves to where she thought she heard the rock land and finds it after a few minutes of searching the ground. _Yeah this is heavy, I could have been seriously injured if I hadn't felt that weird sensation on my cheek._ Opal puts the rock back down and decides to head to her room, and practice more on her pipa inside, where rogue rocks don't fly through the air... She hopes.

As she plays she swears she can feel the vibration of the strings more acutely. She stops playing and just focuses on listening to the world around her. She hears the birds outside, the sound of servants down the hall, the muffled clang of metal on metal that means the twins are in a match. Everything is like normal, except it isn't. She returns to playing the pipa then notices how she can feel the air around the strings without touching them. _I've never felt the air moving around the pipa before. Why does the air around me feel more... Alive today? It's like I can feel the world breathe. I should talk to someone about this. Maybe I should find Aiwei, if he's not busy, as a truth seer he's more aware of the world around himself than others are._

After asking around for a while Opal finds out he is indeed too busy organizing a convoy of food and ore for Republic City. _I guess I can ask him another day, maybe I'm just overthinking things anyway._

After dinner Opal gets ready for bed then turns on her recorder and starts today's entry:

_Hey Diary. Oh boy, a lot of stuff happened last night. Republic City got attacked by some giant spirit and the Avatar turned into a giant spirit herself and defeated it. I know right? Crazy! Well after that happened mom and the other wealthy members of Zaofu organized some relief efforts. Some Earth Benders to help rebuild, and Aiwei was organizing food and ore to help with rebuilding too._

_Also I've been feeling weird since last night, I was all tingly while the Avatar was fighting the spirit-thing. Then today I've felt like the air around me is moving more. Weird right? I don't know, maybe whatever happened to the sky made the air more active? Oh, right, during the fight the sky was apparently filled with lights like the ones at the north pole. Not that I would know of course!_

_That was a joke, I'm not relapsing into hating myself for being blind. Honest. Still this whole feeling the air around me more thing is very odd. But I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow, tonight I need to make up for lost time on my sleep. Good night, Diary._

With that Opal turns off the device and settles into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I'm on a roll. Don't expect such frequent updates in the future, it's just that I've been inspired these past few days. Anyway please let me know what you think in the comments, I look forward to all feedback. :)


	4. A breath of fresh air.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal learns the source of her new feelings.

_Hey, Diary. I still haven't figured out what's going on with the feeling of air around me. It's been over two weeks since "Harmonic Convergence" as the Avatar called it, and I'm still not sure what I'm feeling has anything to do with it. But it must right? Aiwei said that I should try and focus on these feelings and try and find their source. So I've been doing more yoga to focus my chi, and feel the world around me. But all it's done is make it more intense, without making it clearer as to why it's happening. I can feel the walls around me well before I touch them now. And I can feel people walk up to me without hearing them. I'm even starting to get a sense that the air is moving in reaction to me. Which makes no sense, only Air Benders can make the air move using their bodies._

_The Avatar said she felt a "shift" in the world following her battle with her uncle. Maybe I'm tuned into that shift? I don't think I'm that spiritually in tuned though, I mean how arrogant do you have to be to think that you can feel something the Avatar does? Maybe... I don't know! It's all so confusing. I should try and get some sleep, maybe I'll be able to think of something new tomorrow. Good night Diary._

Opal sleeps fitfully trying to think of what's going on with her. After bathing Opal decides to wear one of her shorter dresses, despite it not being quite warm enough for it. She is finding the strange feeling helpful, in that it lets her know where things are around her without touching them. So she's taken to keeping her arms exposed and decides that it couldn't hurt to have her legs bare (at least below the knee) aswell for the added sensation. And of course she continues to be barefoot like her grandmother for the added feeling of connection to the outside world.

At breakfast Suyin is talking to Baatar Sr. about the latest news from republic city. "-and then Raiko banished Avatar Korra from the Republic! Can you imagine?"

Opal's interest is piqued at the mention of Avatar Korra. "What happened in Republic City mom?" Opal asks as she sits down at the table.

"Oh, apparently some man just started Air Bending and ended up on top of Kiyoshi bridge. Avatar Korra brought him down safely and then as I said Raiko threw Korra out of the city. That man is a slave to his poling numbers I swear."

"Wait. How does someone just start Air Bending? I thought you had to be born with it?" Opal's mind is racing, jumping to conclusions with no proof.

"Nobody is sure yet, but I've been hearing rumors of Air Benders showing up all over the Earth Kingdom after Harmonic Convergence."

 _Oh. My. Ancestors. I have to... I need to... I should finish breakfast and try something outside._ Opal quickly eats her food and heads to the meteorite garden to try her theory out. _Okay Opal. If you're really an Air Bender, and that's why you've been feeling everything around you that would explain everything right? Right. Well not everything. First things first, I need to try and create a gust of air._

Opal takes a wide stance and spins her torso, throwing her right arm forward, willing the air to move with her arm. She's rewarded with the sound of dust flying up in front of her and a sense of the air moving past her. _I CAN AIR BEND! Oh. Wow. That's amazing!_ Opal practically sprints back inside looking for anyone to tell the amazing news to. She finds Wing and Wei having another argument about something. "Guys! I have amazing news!" The twins are taken aback by the boldness of their sister, but Wing recovers quickly.

"Okay, what's the big news?"

"I can Air Bend! Watch!" Opal takes the same stance she did outside and once again wills the air to follow her fist as she spins her body. The twins are gently shoved to the side by a gust of air since Opal was facing them when she started her demonstration. "Isn't it amazing?! I have to tell mom!" Wing and Wei stare dumbfounded after their sister as she runs down the hall to their mother's study.

"Mom are you in here?!" Opal asks excitedly when she enters the room. Suyin was talking with Baatar Sr. when Opal came into the room, and looks surprised to see her normally quiet daughter so exuberant.

"Yes, I'm here sweety and so is dad. What's got you so excited?" Suyin asks with a smile on her face, glad to see her daughter so clearly happy about something.

"I can Air Bend! I told you the other day about feeling weird since Harmonic Convergence? Well it turns out it's because I'm an Air Bender, watch!" Opal once again makes a burst of air, this time knocking some of her mother's things off one of the shelves in the office. "Sorry! I didn't mean to knock anything over! But did you see? I moved the air like you move the earth!" Opal is bouncing up and down with excitement at her new abilities. "And it's not just being able to move things, I can 'feel' stuff before I touch it. I think it's because I can feel the air like an extension of myself! This is so exciting!"

Baatar is deep in thought but smiling at his daughter's excitement. Suyin with a grin on her face walks over and puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "That's wonderful sweety, I'm very happy for you. I think this demands a family meeting, I want everyone to know about this." Opal pulls her mother into a tight hug and is bouncing down the hall with her mother, as they gather everyone into the dinning room to share the wondrous news, that one of the new Air Benders that have been popping up is their own Opal. Wing and Wei pretend to play it cool like it's not a big deal before Opal calls them out on already knowing. Baatar Jr. seems happy for Opal, but with a slight jealous edge about being the only non-bender in the family now, other than their father. Huan, is struck by inspiration at Harmonic Convergence and excuses himself from the room to start a new sculpture.

"Mom are we going to tell the rest of Zaofu?" Opal asks after everyone is done congratulating her on her new abilities.

"I don't know, sweety. I don't want you to put too much pressure on you. If you want to tell people you meet about your new abilities I'll leave that up to you. I'm just happy to see you so happy and full of life, it's the same look you have when you play your music. I don't want you to feel like you have to give up what you love, just because you've discovered something new about yourself."

Opal, gives her mother another hug. "Thank you for being the coolest mom ever. I'll think about how I want to handle this, I want to know what's going on with other people who have gained Air Bending. I think I want to learn how to use these new abilities. I'm just not sure how I'll go about that."

"I can ask the other territories about how their Air Benders are fairing, and I can call Air Temple island in Republic City and see what they're doing about these new Air Benders. I won't mention you unless you ask me to, okay?"

"Okay, yeah. That sounds good. I'm going to go outside and try different things with this!" Suyin and Baatar Sr. share a look of proud parents as they watch their daughter head outside.

Once outside in a open area Opal readies herself. _Okay, what else can I do with Air Bending?_ She does some movements and does some more gusts. She tries curving the air as she spins and creates a small unstable whirlwind that vanishes almost as soon as it forms. _Okay, that's neat. What else can I make?_ Opal continues for a few hours trying new movements with varied success. It's clear to her that she won't get very far just trying things at random. After a while it's time for dinner and she finds she's quite tired from all the movement she did Air Bending.

After dinner she gets ready for bed and excitedly tells her diary about all her new discoveries that day. She falls asleep wondering what new things she'll learn tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd love to hear from you wonderful people who've been reading this. :) All comments are welcome (even if you think it's crap let me know why so I can improve). :)


	5. Delays and Mad Scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal tries to expand her Air Bending skills, and a old friend of Suyin's arrives.

_Ow, I think I may have overdone it with the Air Bending yesterday. I need to soak in a extra warm bath, or my muscles are going to protest all day._ Opal thinks upon waking, she slowly gets up and readies the bath. After the warm soak she feels better, and heads to breakfast wearing knee length pants and a short sleeved shirt. _Now that I know I'm the one controlling the air around me, I should try and expand how much I feel of my surroundings._ She thinks as she's eating breakfast. Just then there's a loud crash and a man starts yelling. "Suyin! I see you've done well for yourself! Any chance you could see your way to taking in a super genius on the run from the law?!"

"Varrick, this is a surprise." Suyin replies warmly though she's still obviously recovering from the sudden entrance of Varrick and his quiet assistant, Zhu Li. "Wait, what do you mean on the run from the law?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about _that!_ Just a big misunderstanding about ways to help the Southern Water Tribe break away from the decades of oppression from the North! You allegedly try and kidnap the president of the United Republic, and everyone calls you a terrorist!"

"I'm sorry, you did what?"

" _Allegedly,_ I was never even taken before a judge! I just need to be away from the Republic while people calm down! Besides, with the vines taking over the city they have enough else to deal with! So what do you say? Feel like having a genius helping make Zaofu the new center for technology in the Earth Kingdom?!"

Suyin knew better than to argue with Varrick having met him when she joined the circus. She knew the best way to deal with him was to agree with him for now, then slowly adjust his behaviour later. "Oh, alright you've convinced me. You can head up my 'new technologies' division. How does that sound?"

"Perfect! I knew you were the right person to come to! You won't regret this!" With that Varrick left the room as quickly as he entered, stopping a servant in the hall and asking where he might find a bath.

 _Well, that was... interesting._ Opal thought to herself. Suyin left breakfast early stating that she needed to talk to Kuvira and Aiwei and make sure Varrick doesn't cause too many problems. Opal left soon after and headed to the area behind the main house enclosed by pillars. She figured it would be a good place to try and expand her awareness of the air.

She tries simply focusing on the air around her, but doesn't feel any more awareness than she did before she learned to actively Air Bend. She then tries pulling the air around her towards herself, this proves to be a mild success in that she feels a pillar outside of her previous zone of awareness, but it's still hazy. She tries lots of different techniques after that but to no better results. It's clear she'll need formal training if she's going to learn how to do this properly.

Slightly frustrated, Opal makes her way to her mother's office and knocks on the door. "Come in." She hears her mother say. Opal steps inside and makes her way deftly around the room using her new senses to walk right in front of her mothers desk.

"Opal, is everything alright? What do you need?"

"Everything's fine, mostly. Have you heard back from Air Temple island?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I had a lovely chat with Pema, Master Tenzin's wife. She said that her husband and the Avatar set out for Ba Sing Se and are going to be traveling through towns with Air Benders on the way. They're trying to recruit the new Air Benders to reform the shattered Air Nation. I didn't mention you of course, I didn't want to give them the idea that you would join them before talking to you about it."

"Oh wow, the Avatar is trying to find new Air Benders to rebuild the Air Nation? That sounds amazing! I think we should tell them about me, I don't think I can learn much just trying on my own. That's what I came to talk to you about, if I'm going to be an Air Bender I need a master to teach me."

Opal could hear her mother tapping her fingers on the desk, clearly deep in thought. "Well, I guess that only makes sense, it's very rare that a Bender learns much just trying on their own. And with the Avatar and Master Tenzin forming a new nation I'd guess they'd be willing to come here and train you. I'll send word tomorrow, communication with the Avatar will be tricky. Especially if they're going to be in Ba Sing Se, the Queen will likely intercept any messages we send." Suyin pauses for a moment. "Come to think of it, it'd be better to have Pema send word about you after she hears that they've left Ba Sing Se. That way the Earth Queen won't get in the way."

Opal is a bit disappointed in the delay this will entail but chooses not to voice this to her mother. "Okay, that sounds good. Thank you for taking the time to help me with this."

"Of course sweety. I want you to strive to do your best in whatever you want to do. And that means I need to make sure you have what you need to be your best." Suyin reaches over her desk and squeezes her daughter's hand as she talks. Opal returns the gesture, thanks her mother again and leaves to return to her room and maybe practice her music, since Air Bending will have to wait.

After playing music it's time for dinner. Varrick is excitedly telling Suyin and Baatar Sr. about all his ideas for new means of transporting heavy goods over long distances. Most of them apparently involve magnets. Suyin seems genuinly happy to listen to Varrick while Baatar seems to want to be sitting farther away. Varrick is so loud he manages to make the twins sound calm by comparison. Opal finds him fun to listen to, he's wild and keeps getting off track and talks about all kinds of crazy adventures.

After dinner once Opal's ready for bed she turns on her recorder:

_Hey, Diary. Some interesting things happened today. One of mom's old friends Varrick stopped by, he's apparently been on the run from the United Republic since Harmonic Convergence and wanted mom's help to keep him safe and to get him back to inventing crazy things. Like one idea for using magnets to send things over long distances. Anyway, mom decided to let him stay provided he stays out of trouble. I doubt he'll do anything, and even if he did Aiwei would know quickly and stop him. He seems fun and I liked hearing about the crazy adventures he's been on..._

_But I think I hit a wall in my Air Bending. I need a master to teach me, but Master Tenzin and Avatar Korra won't be able to come to Zaofu until after they're done in Ba Sing Se. And who knows how long that's going to take? I was hoping that with knowing where my new senses came from I'd be able to expand them and maybe even feel the shape of objects around me. Maybe I was expecting too much too soon..._

_I shouldn't get depressed about this though. I'm more than my Air Bending after all. I'm still the little sister that stood up for Huan, I'm still the same person that made Kuvira happy for a few minutes with my music. I'm Opal Beifong, and I still want to know who that can be if I try my best._

_Good night Diary, I'll talk to you later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this. I was going to post this tomorrow, but decided to drop it tonight instead. The next one is longer and took me some interesting places with the characters. 
> 
> PS writing Varrick is really fun, he's 110% energy all the time.
> 
> Again comments/critique is welcome and encouraged! Don't feel awkward, I'm new to this whole writing thing. This is only my second fic, so feel free to let me know what's wrong/right with it. :)


	6. Meeting the Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal finally starts her Air Bending training with the Avatar.

_hey, Diary. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, I hope. Mom just got word that the Avatar was leaving Ba Sing Se and that she'll be heading around the territories looking for more new Air Benders! If we're lucky Avatar Korra well want to come here to start training me. I can't wait to meet her! She's so awesome!_

_Sorry, I should probably try and not overdo it when I meet her. I'm just such a huge admirer of her. She's done so much already for the world and she's not much older than I am. It's kind of intimidating, and inspiring all at once!_

_Okay, I should stop before I start acting like a pro bending fangirl. Too late! She's amazing! Anyway, I can't wait for tomorrow. Goodnight Diary, I'll tell you all about her after I meet her okay?_

Opal can barely fall asleep thinking about meeting the Avatar for the first time. Wondering what's she's like in person, what she will think of her, what kind of lessons they'll be doing, and whether she'd want her to join the Air Nation. Opal hopes so, even though she finds the idea of leaving home scary, she wants to travel the world a little. Like her grandmother did, and find out who she is when she's not anyone's little sister, or daughter, but just her, Opal.

Opal wakes up a little tired but excited to start the day. After bathing she decides to wear a short sleeved overshirt with loose full legged pants. She wants to make a good first impression, and so wants to try and look at least a little normal for the Avatar. At breakfast Suyin says that Pema said she managed to get ahold of the Avatar's airship and that she should be able to make it to Zao Fu just after noon. 

"Mom, can I meet her when she arrives?" Opal asks excitedly.

Suyin, thinks for a moment. "I think it would be better for me to meet her first, that way I can see how she behaves when she first arrives and doesn't know Aiwei is a truth seer. I want to see what kind of woman the young Avatar is, before you meet her."

Her mother's words sound cold and calculating to Opal, not what she was expecting as a answer. "I still want to meet her even if she fails your test mom. And we know she's not a bad person already, she stopped a genocide in Republic City and freed the Southern Water Tribe from being controlled by the North."

"I'm sorry Opal. I didn't mean what I said to sound like I'd throw her out if she "failed" a test. I would just like to know what she's like as a person, not the Avatar when I meet her. I'm sure she'll be wonderful." Her mother said reassuringly.

"Okay, good. I was worried for a minute there mom. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweety. I'll be sure to take her right to you after I have a private talk with her, okay?"

"Sounds good mom. I can't wait to meet her."

After breakfast Opal decides to pass the time waiting by playing the Pipa in the gardens. She lets the act of playing music take over her mind and lets her fingers wander where they may. The notes increase or decrease in speed as she thinks about different things, she's so lost in thought she almost doesn't notice that hours have past and that a group of people is approaching her. She hears her mother introducing her to the Avatar.

"And this is my daughter Opal."

Opal stands up and carefully places the Pipa on the bench she was sitting on. She walks toward where she can feel the group and holds out her right hand. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Opal!" She blushes "But I guess you already knew that."

She hears a young male voice compliment how lovely her name sounds, but gets distracted when what must be Avatar Korra's hand gently but firmly grabs Opal's hand and brings it to her own face. "I'm Korra it's nice to meet you." Opal can feel the Avatar smiling under her hand. _I wasn't expecting her to do this, oh ancestors what do I do? Her face is soft, I can feel her strong smile. She must do it a lot._

"Thank you for letting me touch your face Avatar Korra, sometimes people feel weird about this kind of contact with a stranger."

Korra chuckles and Opal can feel the breath on her wrist and realizes she's still holding the Avatar's face. Blushing she pulls her hand back. "It's okay Opal. Your mother told me that you were blind, and I thought you'd like to know what I looked like. And just call me Korra, there's no need to be formal."

A gruff female voice interrupts their introductions. "Great, we found the Air Bender, lets take her to the airship and get out of here."

Suyin sighs. "And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your aunt Lin."

"Aunt Lin! Oh, wow! I've always wanted to meet you! Mom's told me so much you!" Opal says excitedly at meeting her enigmatic aunt for the first time.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Is the only reply from Lin and Opal wonders if she said something wrong.

Suyin ignores her sister and continues the conversation. "Anyway, I've set you all up with guest rooms while you train Opal."

"Actually I was hoping to bring Opal to the Northern Air Temple to train with Tenzin and the other new Air Benders." Korra said with a slight stiffness in her voice.

"That sounds amazing!" Opal says excitedly.

"Nonsense, this is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here." Suyin says. Opal wonder's if her mother is playing some kind of power game with the Avatar or aunt Lin.

"I guess I could show her the basics." Korra says uncertainly.

"Absolutely not! You're not safe here." Lin says with conviction and annoyance in her voice.

"Lin's just worried because some crazy criminals are after me." Korra says with a hint of amusement.

"If it's security you're worried about, don't be. This is the safest city in the world." Suyin says proudly. "At least stay for dinner, and come hungry! My chef will blow the tastebuds right out of your mouth!" With that Suyin walks off leaving the Avatar and her friends alone with Opal.

"What is your problem with your sister? She seems nice!" Korra says to Lin "Come on, we can stay a little while." Lin only growls in response and walks off in a huff.

"Sorry you had to meet your aunt like that Opal." Korra continues after Lin leaves. "She's really not that bad once she stops yelling at you."

"It's okay Korra, I don't know what I was expecting really. Anyway, I'm really excited to start learning to Air Bend! Can we start now before dinner?"

Korra chuckles at Opal's enthusiasm. "Sure, but we need a space with fewer things that can be knocked down by a stray gust. I don't want to knock over your mom's things."

"I know just the place, it's open and has sturdy pillars all around."

"Lead the way. Guys, all catch up with you at dinner." Korra says to her friends before taking Opal's hand as a sign to lead her to the impromptu training area. After putting her pipa away, Opal quickly takes Korra to the area and the young Avatar wastes no time getting started. "Okay, show me what you've got." She says encouragingly.

"I'm not very good." Opal sheepishly replies.

"That's okay, I've never been a teacher before so we're in the same boat. You want to keep your elbows in, torso straight, feet just grazing the ground." Opal can sense the Avatar moving around her but feels awkward trying to take a stance she's never seen. "Sorry, let me pose you in the correct stance and walk you through the motions." Korra gently takes Opal's arms and sets them in the right position, then gently pulls Opal along letting her feel the movement she needs to do. Korra then makes a swirling motion with Opal's arms and bends her down then up, creating a wall of swirling air around them both. She then steps back and walks in step with Opal as she does the motion solo for the first time.

"There you go, you're a natural at this."

"Really? Thank you." Opal can feel her face is still flush from the contact with the Avatar, and also notices that, for the first time she's created a whirlwind that lasts more than a few seconds. She reaches out with her senses and feels a greater connection than ever before to the objects around her. "Oh, wow. This is amazing! Ever since Harmonic Convergence I've had a sense of the air around me, but doing this with you, I can feel everything much more clearly. It's like I'm running my hands over everything, the pillars, the grass beside the path and you all feel like they're right next to me." 

Korra laughs and Opal loves the sound. "That's great, I wondered how you were so good at this. Let's try some more exercises that are meant to enhance your connection to the air around you. Let's see if we can do that without having to make a small tornado every time you want to look around."

Opal and the Avatar continue training for an hour and end with meditation. While meditating Opal feels the shape of things around her just as clearly as during the whirlwind exercise. She focuses on Korra sitting across from her, she can feel the breath enter and leave her body, the way the light breeze moves around the contours of her body. Opal blushes for what feels like the hundredth time today, wondering if she's violating Korra's privacy by "feeling" her in this way. Opal changes her focus on to the area around them, and is thus aware of the servant about to call them to dinner before they speak. 

"We'll be there directly, thank you." Opal says, showing off a little to the Avatar. Korra just grins and pats her on the shoulder and asks her to lead the way once again. Korra is seated away from Opal at her mother's right hand, with Lin on her left closer to Opal. Opal finds herself seated next to the nice boy from earlier as the chef finishes telling them about their meal.

Opal hears Bolin groan in pleasure at his first bite of the meal. "You know I was skeptical when he said 'pea tendril' but this is actually really good!"

Opal giggles "I know, right? I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life."

"Oh, I've had plenty from when Mako and I lived on the streets. You'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be."

 _Oh no. He must think I'm terrible. I didn't mean what I said like that._ "I'm sorry, I didn't know." _Like that's an excuse Opal! Ancestors!_

"Oh no it's fine. That's all in the past, things are great now. I got to be a pro Bender, helped stop an evil revolution, became a mover star, and now I'm helping the Avatar rebuild a whole nation!"

"Wow. Your life sounds so exciting." _Not like mine, I've never even left the city, and have barely left home. I wonder if I could go be with the other Air Benders at the Northern Temple._

While Opal is thinking about where her life is headed Varrick stomps into dinner, which causes some of the Avatar's friends to be angry or suspicious. And Lin throws a fit and a chair upon hearing that Suyin is harboring a fugitive from the Republic. 

After dinner Opal decides to head to one of the gazebos to practice some of the techniques Korra taught her before bed. As she's projecting the air in various directions she feels someone approach.

Bolin makes himself known, "Hey there little lady! Wow, you're really, _blowing_ me away with your Air Bending. Woosh!"

 _...what? Why is this guy hitting on me? And so poorly?_ "Why are you acting weird?"

"Why are _you_ acting weird?"

"I don't like the way you're talking to me." Opal turns and makes to leave. 

Bolin quickly runs in front of her and gently taps her shoulder to get her to stop. "I'm sorry, I just get nervous when I know that a girl likes me and I act like an idiot."

"Who said I liked you?" _That's a bit harsh Opal, he's probably never met a blind girl before._

Bolin is panicking "Oh no! But I thought- Mako said-!"

"Just kidding! Just don't act so weird okay? Just be yourself and we'll see."

"Yeah, okay. I guess I can give that a shot!"

Opal reaches out with her senses and feels Bolin straighten up and relax his shoulders. She also senses Korra approach. "Hey, mind if I steal you from Bolin for a minute? I want your help with something."

"Oh, of course. Bolin, keep what I said in mind okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow, if you like."

"That'd be great, thanks." Bolin says.

As they're walking through the halls of Opal's home Korra explains what she wants Opal to do. "So, you may have noticed your mom and your aunt don't really get along. But I'm hoping that maybe Lin will open up and be nicer if it's just you talking to her and not your mom. Do you want to try and connect with her?"

"That would be wonderful. I really do want to get to know her."

"Okay, well, let me start the conversation, your aunt and I have a understanding these days so that will at least give you a place to start." Soon they're outside Lin's door, Korra knocks and hears Lin give permission to enter. "Hey, it's me. I brought someone who wants to talk to you."

"You want to talk? Then talk." Lin says throwing a newspaper to the table in front of her.

Opal steps forward and stands next to Lin's chair. "I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you. I was so excited to get to know you, I'd heard so many good things about you from mom and Grandma Toph. So, I guess I was kind of sad, that you didn't want to get to know me. Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes. But I would love it so much if you would be a part of it."

"Get, out."

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

_"Get out!"_

Opal fights back tears as she runs out of the room past Korra, she gets a few paces from the room and falls to the ground sobbing. She vaguely hears Korra yelling at Lin then slamming the door behind her. She feels Korra place a hand on her shoulder from behind. Opal turns and keeps sobbing into Korra's embrace. "I-" Opal can't form the words, her voice gets caught in her throat.

Korra, just keeps hugging her and apologizes for putting her through that. That she didn't think Lin would act that way to her. After a while, Opal feels okay to head back to her room, and tells Korra that it's not her fault, what happened. Korra escorts her the whole way there and tries to cheer her up by talking about some of the Air Bending they'll do tomorrow.

"Thank you Korra, I know we just met, but I feel like I can trust you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my crying earlier, I'm-"

Korra places a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's Lin that should be apologizing to you. Not you to me. You're a wonderful young woman and if she can't see that then it's her loss Opal."

Opal almost starts crying again but keeps it under control and hugs Korra. "You're so amazing, thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, Opal. Try and get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!" Opal can hear the smile in Korra's voice.

Opal gets ready for bed and almost doesn't turn on her recorder, but then realizes she needs to talk to it now more than ever. She goes through the days events starting with meeting Korra and ends with the horrible encounter with her aunt. 

_And then she just told me to get out! Why does she hate mom so much that she can't find it in herself to even get to know me? Ugh!_

_I know, I know. It's her problem not mine. At least I have a new friend in Korra, she's so amazing! She's kind, and she treated me like a person right away. She even seemed to forget I was blind when we started training. But we found a way to make it work, and she's a great teacher, I found out so much about how to feel the air around me today. I can feel the shape of objects around me now, not just where they are. This is what I needed, a teacher to show me how to use these abilities. I can't wait for tomorrow's lesson! Goodnight Diary, I'll talk to you again soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a long one, I blame how close I'm following Canon. Anyway your thoughts are always welcome. :)


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal wonders if she should leave Zaofu, but worries she'll upset her family if she does.

_So today was exciting Diary. My mom started teaching Korra to Metal Bend, Bolin (Korra's friend) and I had a talk and I convinced him to start training too. Then Korra taught me some techniques to stay warm with breathing, after she found out I wanted to wear clothes that exposed my arms and legs to "see" better with Air Bending._

_Oh and my mom and aunt Lin got into a massive fight and I had to break it up before they crushed each other! Seriously, I have no idea what my mom did to aunt Lin that makes her act like this. And yeah, I totally stopped the fight! It was amazing, I could feel where the boulders were and I shoved the air at both of them knocking them away! Then aunt Lin passed out and hasn't woken up since. The acupuncturist says that she just needs rest after her session._

_I hope she wasn't hurt too bad by exerting herself like that. I'm still upset at her for dismissing me like she did, but if she was mad enough at mom to attack her while she was nearly passing out I guess she has her reasons._

_Anyway, I am hoping tomorrow will be less crazy. Good night Diary._

Opal turns off her recorder and settles in for the night. After waking up and bathing she puts on a sleeveless shirt and short pants that stop at the knee. She wants to put her breathing exercises to use and really feel the air around herself.

At breakfast she finds out that Lin is still asleep in her room, Korra and her friends are concerned but feel like Lin never got enough sleep before anyway and that maybe this will do her some good. Opal and Korra begin the day by doing some Air Bending training, Korra teachers her how to dodge small rocks consistently. Korra informs Opal that evasion and redirection are key elements of proper Air Bending form. After a few hours Opal is dodging like she was born to it, and then Korra goes to check on Lin.

Opal is practicing breathing to keep warm, the sweat from training has made her feel clammy, but she manages to feel fine after a few minutes of the breathing. She's in the meteor garden when she feels a person walk up to her. "Hello, Opal. I'm Asami, one of Korra's friends, do you mind if I join you?"

Opal smiles and gestures to the open side of the bench. "Of course, I'd love to get to know all of Korra's friends. So far I've only talked to Bolin, he's nice."

Asami sits next to Opal and she can feel a little tension in the silence as Asami tries to think of what to say. "So, what's Air Bending like? I'm not a Bender, so I don't know what it feels like to move the elements like you do. I know you used to be a non Bender too so you're more likely to be able to explain what's changed in how you experience the world."

Opal thinks for a moment. "I don't know what's it's like for other people, but for me it started as a weird tingle, I could almost feel stuff before I touched it after Harmonic Convergence. Once I heard about that man in Republic City that Korra saved from the bridge I tried to Air Bend, and found that I could. I was so excited! Not just because I could Bend, but because it meant I could do something more than just my music and that made me feel like I could do something really important."

Asami chuckles lightly. "That's wonderful, I can make things, and drive just about anything. But there are times I wish I could help Korra more than just zapping bad guys and running a company. You have a chance to really do good in the world Opal, I know it would mean a lot to Korra if you wanted to join the new Air Nation."

Opal hears a quiet longing when Asami mentions Korra, like she really cares about her. "I would love to join Master Tenzin at the Northern Temple, but I also want my mom to be happy. I don't want her to think I'm ungrateful for what she's done for me."

Opal can feel Asami stiffen up again at the mention of the word "ungrateful", before Opal can ask her what's wrong Asami responds. "I know what it's like to do something your parents don't approve of. My father is Hiroshi Sato, I'm sure you've heard about how he helped Amon take over Republic City. I had to choose to either stay with my father who raised me and cared for me, or save the Avatar and lose everything I ever had. I choose to give up my father and his misguided views, he's in prison now, and I nearly lost the company to Varrick after I inherited it. But I know that I'm in a better place with people who respect me for who I am and the choices I've made." Asami pauses. "Sorry about going on a rant there, I didn't realize how much I needed to say all that."

Opal places a hand on Asami's shoulder. "It's fine, I'm glad you told me about that. It puts my choice in perspective. I'd like to help Korra too, like you have. I don't know if I'm as brave as you are though, I still don't want to disappoint mom."

Asami gently takes Opal's hand and squeezes it. "Whatever you choose Opal, make sure you do it because it's what you want. Don't do things because others want them for you, do them because it's what is best for you."

After that they change the topics to more lighthearted things, Bolin's silliness, Mako's awkwardness, Opal's siblings and their weirdness. After a while Mako comes up and tells them that Lin is awake now...And smiling. Opal gathers that aunt Lin never smiles so she must feel much better after her ordeal yesterday. _I guess she really did need throw some rocks at my mom._ Opal thinks.

Asami excuses herself and says she has something to discuss with Mako now that he's here. Opal bids them good day and heads to her room, on the way there she hears her aunt Lin compliment the chef as she's passing the dining hall. "Opal, wait." She hears Lin say. "I want to talk to you."

Opal is nervous but takes a seat next to Lin at the table regardless. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for the way I treated you the other night." She feels Lin look away. "I'm not very good at this kind of thing and your mom and I have a complicated relationship. I'm sorry you got caught up in it too."

"Thank, you. It's okay, it's must be hard for you to be here."

"You're a wonderful young woman, and excellent Air Bender, it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to join the other Air Benders and train at the northern Air Temple."

"There's a part of me that wants to go, but I don't want to upset my mom."

Lin nods. "When I was younger all I wanted to do was please my mother. I became a police chief because I thought it would make her happy. But it didn't. You need to make choices based on what you want, don't make the same mistakes I did."

Opal smiles at her aunt echoing the words Asami did earlier that same day. "Thanks aunt Lin." They share a hug and then Lin excuses herself from the room. Opal knows what she must do now.

Opal heads to her mother's office and opens the door slightly, she can feel her father and mother in the room and can smell the scent of tea. "Mom, dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" They agree and Opal nervously twists her hands together. "I know you worry about me being on my own, but I have decided I should go to the Northern Air Temple and train with Master Tenzin. I hope you understand."

Suyin and Baatar Sr. share a look, then Suyin stands and places a hand on Opal's shoulder. "I didn't know that training to be an Air Bender meant that much to you. I'm sorry if you thought I'd be mad if you wanted to leave, I had assumed you didn't want to leave."

Opal takes her mother into a big hug. "Oh, thank you mom! You're the best!"

Baatar Sr. joins them and hugs his daughter, giving her a proud pat on the back. "Your mother left her home when she was about your age, maybe you'll find yourself the way she did."

Suyin smiles at Baatar Sr.. "The circumstances were a bit different honey, but you're right. Opal, you deserve a chance to find your own way in the world. Air is the element of freedom after all."

"You're the best parents I could hope for!" Opal is beaming and her eyes are wet with happy tears. "I'll make you proud I promise!"

Later that night Opal happily tells her recorder about the days events, from talking with Asami and her aunt Lin. To confessing to her parents about wanting to train at the Northern Air Temple. She falls asleep happy, and dreams of what awaits her at the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all. Sorry for the long gap between chapters, I hit a block scripting this fic and decided to focus back on my Vampire!Asami fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this (admittedly short) chapter. I'm looking forward to heading into less canonical territory with Opal heading to the Air Temple finally. Most of my interesting (to me) ideas are going to start to really come out once she's there.
> 
> Anyway, leave any comments and critique you want. :) I look forward to all discussions on this as it's only my second fic so I have plenty of room to grow and won't shy away from criticism (as long as it's helpful, just saying "I don't like this" doesn't help anybody).


	8. The Northern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal is on her way to be with the other Air Benders. How will her first day away from home go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really really soon after the last chapter. But I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't be able to update until well after I get back. So I wanted to leave you guys with something to tide you over.

_Well Diary, we're on our way to the Northern Air Temple! I said goodbye to my family and everyone else, Bolin says he'll miss me and Korra hopes to visit the Northern Temple soon if she can find more Air Benders to bring along. I'm so excited and nervous! The captain says we should arrive around mid morning if the wind is favorable and joked that it'd be nice if I gave us a hand in that area. She seems nice, I've been given a small cabin to sleep in and it's cozy. But I already miss my normal bed, I didn't know how accustomed I was to how it felt._

_In other news aunt Lin and mom are being nice to each other, which is good. I still don't understand why they had to throw rocks at each other, but I'm glad they're better now._

_Anyway, I should try and get some sleep, I have a lot of new friends to meet in the morning._

Opal wakes up some time later and readies herself. She puts on a loose dress with a shin-length skirt and short sleeves. Under it are some knee length pants, and she decides to put on sandals as the Northern Temple is suppose to be at the top of a mountain, and quite cold. The breathing technique works fine keeping her limbs warm in the air, but her feet still get cold on the bare ground.

Opal exits her room and heads to the bridge to ask the captain where they are on their journey, and when they expect to arrive. The captain finds her before she gets to the bridge. "Opal, I was on my way to find you. We got word from your mother that some criminals tried to abduct the Avatar. Don't worry, they stopped them and Avatar Korra is fine, but I thought you should know about it. We should be at the Northern Temple to drop you off in about an hour, but we won't be staying long, we're to report back and help find out how they got into Zaofu."

"Thank you for telling me captain, I'm glad everyone is alright. Do we know why they wanted Korra?"

"I'm afraid not, we may know more later, but I'm not sure if we'll be able to keep you up to date after you're at the Temple. Not only is it remote with only one radio, but a open transmission can be intercepted and may stop us from finding the attackers."

"Of course, I'll let you get back to work." With that Opal and the captain part ways and Opal heads back to her room and starts playing her pipa to calm herself down. _Did I make the right choice coming here? I leave and that very night Zaofu gets attacked! I should have been there. No, everything is fine, you're "projecting" Opal, the attack had nothing to do with me._

After a while Opal is playing a calm tune when there is a knock on the cabin door. "Come in!" Opal says as she puts her pipa back in it's traveling case, it, her recorder and some clothes is all she brought. Korra told her that Air Benders live minimally and that she shouldn't bring anything frivolous. The captain enters the room and informs her that they are pulling in to dock and will head back out immediately after Opal departs, on Suyin's orders.

A few minutes later Opal is on the ground at the Northern Temple and the airship is pulling away. _Well it's too late to turn back now, time to find my place in the world._ A kindly female voice greets Opal after the noise of the airship dies down. "Hello Opal, I'm Pema, Tenzin's wife. Your mother and I have spoken about you a few times, we're happy to have you here. With me are a few of the new Air Benders who wanted to welcome you to the Temple."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Daw." A slightly nervous sounding man says.

"It's nice to meet you all." Opal says kindly. "I hope I didn't bring too much stuff from home, Avatar Korra said Air Benders live humbly."

"You're fine, Opal." Says a second female voice. "I'm Li, it's nice to see you brought a instrument with you. I love music, but Bumi's flute can sound lonely by itself."

"And I'm Jing." says a finale female voice standing next to Li. "We'll help you get your stuff to the room we've been sharing, it's not too much stuff."

With that the Air benders and Pema make their way to the communal sleeping room to unload Opal's things. As they're unpacking everything they mention that Opal will need to get changed into Air Bender robes soon. Pema escorts Daw out of the room after Li and Jing volunteer to help Opal into the unfamiliar garments.

Once they're on Opal reaches out with her senses, and is saddened to find them dulled by the long sleeves, even though they breathe quite well. "Is something wrong Opal? You look sad." Li asks.

"It's fine, I guess. I just got used to feeling the air move around my arms and legs. I could 'see' the world around me with Air Bending, I still can but it's less with this covering my limbs."

Li makes a thoughtful noise. "Well I don't know if we can get Tenzin to change the dress code, belive me we tried. But there might be something else that could help you feel the air around you. It's a bit extreme though."

Opal is intrigued. "What do you have in mind Li?"

"Well...You could get your head shaved like Master Tenzin and Daw. They say they can feel the air around them better that way. But like I said it's a bit extreme."

Opal runs a hand though her hair, it's never really mattered that much to her. She's always kept it short so it didn't tickle her neck. _It's worth thinking about anyway._ "I'll think about it, thank you, Li. So what are we doing today, now that I'm dressed 'properly'?"

Li and Jing share a conspiratorial look. "Normally we'd be trying not to fall asleep to one of Master Tenzin's history lessons" Jing says. "But since you're new here we're going to show you around so you can find stuff on your own eventually."

Opal giggles, Korra mentioned that Tenzin might be getting on people's nerves. "That sounds great." Opal reaches out one of her hands. "Lead the way." They take her through the various areas around Temple, stopping to greet people as they go. It takes a few hours and Opal is hopelessly lost by the end when they return to the sleeping area. "It's going to take me some time to get familiar with the routes to everywhere. Would either of you mind being my guide for a while until I memorize the steps?"

Li and Jing share a look and then smile. "We'd be happy to Opal." Jing says. "And don't feel awkward about it either, there's no shame and taking the time you need to learn your way around."

Opal pulls them into a quick hug. "You guys are the best. I was worried I wouldn't be able to make any friends here, but Korra assured me that you'd be nice. She wasn't wrong, you guys are awesome!"

Someone clears his throat behind Li and Jing. "Sorry to interrupt anything. But I thought Opal should meet me. I am Tenzin, I'm a friend of your aunt Lin."

Opal holds back a giggle, she knows all about Tenzin's relationship with her aunt (thanks to Toph). Instead she smiles and bows in the direction of his voice. "It's nice to meet you Master Tenzin, I'm happy to be here, and I'm excited to train as an Air Bender."

"We're happy to have you join us. Let us or the acolytes know if you need anything. I'm afraid I have a class to teach, you can go ahead and keep getting used to the Temple today. You can join the others tomorrow."

After Tenzin leaves Opal asks "Is he always so stiff?"

"Yes!" Li and Jing respond simultaneously, before looking at each other and giggling. Opal joins them and they bond talking about music and what their experience upon learning they had Air Bending was like.

"-but then the Earth Queen sent the Dai Li to force me into her army." Jing was saying, Li rubs her back and gently squeezes her hand. Jing smiles and squeezes her hand back. "But then Avatar Korra, along with Master Tenzin and the Avatar's friends broke us out of the prison, and I decided to stay with the new Air Benders here. I met Li after she got here from Republic City." Jing realizes that their hands are still clasped and blushes, but Li just gently grips her hand and smiles, letting her know it's okay.

Opal can hear the tone of Jing's voice when she talks about Li, it's the same way Baatar Jr. talks about Kuvira. Opal reaches with her senses and sees them facing each other and notices their hands together. _I'm glad they found each other. Everyone deserves to be happy._ She thinks. "Well I'm glad the Avatar saved you, I think I'm going to take a short walk. I'll be careful, you can stay here and talk more." Jing and Li share a look of suspicion, but welcome the chance to talk alone so they don't protest Opal's departure.

Opal is walking along, keeping close mind on her senses, she tries to roll up the sleeves on her robe but they keep falling down. _That's it, if they're going to make me wear this thing I'm shaving my head, I can't stand not feeling the world around me clearly._ Opal thinks as she is walking along, not feeling objects until she's almost touching them, like just after harmonic Convergence. She finds an area with maintained grass and decides to meditate to try and clear her mind and focus her sensations.

"Opal?" She hears Daw say after she's been meditating for awhile. "I was sent to find you, we're serving dinner now if you're hungry."

 _I didn't notice the time go by, I must have been in deep._ Opal thinks. "Oh, thank you Daw, can you guide me there?" She stands up and extends her arm toward Daw.

"Oh, of course." He takes her hand and they walk to the dining area, on the way Opal asks about head shaving. "Oh, I was self conscious about it at first, but then we were saving some Sky Bison from poachers, and I felt the air move over my head and I was able to dodge a attack from behind I didn't even see! So after that I felt a lot better about it."

"That sounds great, I think I'll have Master Tenzin shave my head tomorrow. I can't stand not feeling the air around me as well as I used to in my old clothes."

"Wow. You'd be the first woman to do that here. I'd enjoy having another trainee Air Bender with a shaved head around."

They make it to the hall and Jing and Li call Opal over to them, Opal thanks Daw for the talk and asks to be led to the two women. Once Opal is seated Daw makes his way to his own seat and food. "Thanks for saving me a place guys, I was nervous I'd have to eat next to strangers."

"Not a problem Opal, we know what it's like to feel out of place in a new community." Li says gently patting Opal's shoulder.

"And we wanted to thank you for giving us that alone time earlier, we hadn't much of a chance to talk to each other without anyone else around yet." Jing supplies holding Li's hand and smiling at her.

Opal can hear the happiness in Jings voice. "I'm happy to help, I'm glad you two are the ones helping me out while I find my place here. You remind me of some of the people I knew from Zaofu, and it makes me feel like I belong to have you with me."

"I think we'll be good friends Opal, you let us know if you need anything alright? Now let's eat up before the rice goes cold." Li says before taking a large bite of the rice into her mouth spilling some onto her robe. Jing smiles and rolls her eyes before taking a more dignified portion into her mouth.

Opal enjoys the simple meal, it has less flavor than she's used to, but she remembers her talk with Bolin, about how he grew up and she remembers to be grateful and glad of how lucky she is. She has new friends in Jing and Li, and Daw. She's training to be a member of a once nearly extinct nation, she has a loving family back home, and she has food enough to eat without having to search for it.

Opal finishes her meal quickly and sits listening to the conversations around her. She hears Tenzin and his family at their table talking much the same way her own family does, joking around but with a core of trust and love that binds them together. She hears Jing and Li whispering in each others ears, so quietly she can't make it out over the din. She hears Daw retelling his poacher story, to the laughs of some and groans of others. _I'm glad I came here, I'm worried about Korra and my family, but this is where I belong, I think I'm going to like it here._

Soon enough Jing and Li are ready to leave and they make their way back to the sleeping area. "Can you help me set up my audio recorder?" Opal says. "I need to make a diary entry before bed, it's kind of my routine."

"Oh, is that what it's for?" Jing asks. "I'm from the lower ring, we didn't have anything like that, you were lucky to have a radio to listen to. We'll get it set up for you though sweety."

After it's set up Opal asks them to give her a minute to make her entry in private, they glady do so and head just outside to talk to each other some more.

_Well Diary, today was great on the whole! I started out pretty worried because I found out that Korra was attacked in Zaofu last night, she's okay but it still had me rattled. But we're at the Northern Air Temple, and I made some good friends today. They're names are Jing and Li, I'm almost completely sure they're sweethearts and I'm happy for them, they seem really great together._

_I learned a bit more about Air Bender traditions, like head shaving, it allows us to feel the air around us more easily. I think I'm going to have Master Tenzin shave my head tomorrow, you know how much I like feeling the air around me these days. I think mom will freak out at first when she finds out, but I know she'll understand and be okay with it as long as I'm happy. Although Wing and Wei will probably tease me horribly when they find out, it will be in good fun though, so I won't get back at them too hard._

_I'm nervous about finding my way around on my own, there are so many stairs and walkways to memorize. I have to be careful too, because we're on a mountain and if I misstep I could fall off. Although I guess I may have to learn how to fly, if I can learn to feel the air well enough. But that's way in the future, I'm not sure what I'll learn tomorrow but I bet it's not how to fly!_

_Anyway I should go, I don't want to keep Jing and Li waiting. Good night Diary._

Opal turns the recorder off and heads out to where Jing and Li are waiting, she feels them standing just outside the entrance, so close together that they feel like one body. Opal blushes realizing she's caught them kissing, and now she hears them kissing, she tries to step back but knocks her ankle into something on the ground. The noise brings Opal to Jing and Li's attention. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" Opal says worried she may have scared her new friends off, she knows some places outside of Zaofu frown on relationships like Jing and Li's.

"It's fine Opal, we were just... Having a chat and-" Jing begins but Li puts a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"It's okay, I think Opal already knows Jing, she's from Zaofu they're more relaxed about stuff than Ba Sing Se is. Right?" Li asks to Opal who is rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Li's right Jing, I'm actually really happy for you guys, you seem like a great couple. And you're my friends, I know we just met today but I want you two to be happy, okay?" Opal is quickly taken into a big hug by Li followed more gently by Jing.

The three women enter the sleeping area and Jing and Li are happy to have someone to talk to without feeling like they have to hide anything. Opal starts calling them Jingli pushing their names together, which causes them to blush and giggle and ask her to stop. But Opal keeps doing it until they relent, knowing that Opal means it as a term of endearment.

They're laughing together like sisters when the others come in and start to ready themselves for bed. Jing and Li get nervous and get ready for bed themselves, Opal pats them on the shoulders and tells them not to worry, before settling into bed.

That night Opal falls asleep happy for meeting her new friends and excited for the day ahead tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think in the comments, I won't be able to read them until monday probably, so don't worry if I don't respond right away. You're all lovely, have a great week. :)


	9. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal starts her first day of training at the Northern Air Temple.

Opal wakes the next morning to the sound of acolytes gently ringing ceremonial bells. She pulls her robe more completely onto herself and stands up waiting for Jing or Li to help her to where ever it is they need to go in the mornings. _I hope we can bathe at some point, I always get distracted by my own smell if I don't clean myself properly._ Jing announces herself and takes Opal by the hand and explains that their headed to the women's bathing area before they eat breakfast and then meditation.

"Communal bathing?" Opal asks nervously. _I haven't been seen naked by anyone since my mom stopped bathing me as a child._

"Oh, don't worry," Jing says seeing the worry on Opal's face. "there are curtains between each bathing area, Li and I will be in the next one over. If anyone makes you uncomfortable you just yell for us okay?"

"Okay, that's good to hear. I'm just not used to having so little privacy, I always had my own room back home for everything."

"I understand Opal, like we told you yesterday, we know how hard this can be to adjust to."

Opal squeezes Jings hand. "Thanks for helping me through this."

"You're welcome Opal."

Jing and Li make sure that Opal's curtain is properly sealed off before settling into their own bath and cleaning up. Opal is still nervous and bathes quickly, she's done and putting on her robe after drying well before Jing and Li are done. She waits on a bench off to the side of the room for them to get done, feeling a little silly for rushing, but feeling much more comfortable now that she's clothed. _I don't know if I'll get used to_ that _. I know in my head that I'm safe here, but I can't shake the idea that somebody could walk in on me and I wouldn't know._

Jing and Li join Opal soon enough and they head up to the dining area for breakfast of rice balls and various fruits. Then they sit in a triangle together for meditation, then head up to one of the rock gardens for one of Tenzin's history lessons. Before he starts Opal remembers that she wanted to get her head shaved. She raises her hand and Tenzin acknowledges her. "Master Tenzin, I was wondering if you could shave my head today? I want to feel the air around me more completely." There is a noticeable intake of breath from the others (except Jing and Li) when she asks to be shaved, Jing and Li just smile and pat her on the shoulder.

"Ah, of course, Korra told me about how you experience Air Bending, I'll be happy to shave your head while I talk about the Guru who formalized the ritual of becoming a Air Bending master." The class then groans realizing that they won't get out of a history lesson just for Opal to get her head shaved.

Opal listens as best she can while Tenzin expertly runs the razor over her head. She feels the cold steel glide across her scalp and in it's wake she feels a strong tingle, she even fancies she can feel Tenzin's fingers near her head as he moves to the next swipe. After some time and a few bored students, Tenzin has completely shaved Opal's head. _Woah, this is amazing! I can feel Tenzin behind me, just like when I focused on Korra during our meditations. I can feel his fingers and the razor just to the sides of my head as he looks my head over checking for any missed spots._

Opal reaches out with her senses and feels the others, she can feel them all now, Jing and Li sitting in the back sitting next to each other, their backs straight and she feels the air twist and turn as they clap and cheer for her. "Thank you Master Tenzin, this is amazing! I can feel everything around me, it's like the air is a second skin and I feel it push or pull on objects and it tells me what's going on!" Opal says excitedly after Tenzin asks how she feels.

"That's good, it seems the spirits have blessed you with a ability it normally takes years of study to learn." Tenzin turns to the rest of the class. "Did anyone else want to join Opal and Daw? I stress that this is a personal choice, and you shouldn't feel you have to." The rest of the class declines, and Opal feels Tenzin sag just a little, but he recovers quickly and tells Opal to return to her place next to Jing and continues the lesson.

After history, Tenzin tells Opal that she is going with Jing and Li to the spinning gates. Li groans. "I remember those, Meelo had me and some of the others from the Republic go through them. I can't imagine doing them blind, I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I'm actually curious to find out what this will be like." Opal says happily. "I don't have any formal martial training, I mostly did yoga and meditation before I got Air Bending."

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine, bruised, but fine." Li says shaking her head.

Jing gently slaps Li. "She'll do great and you know it! I bet she gets through them today."

They happily bicker back and forth to Opal's amusement all the way to the spinning gates. There they are greeted by Tenzin's daughter's Jinora and Ikki. "Ohmygosh! Jinora! She shaved her head! I've never seen a teen aged girl with a shaved head before! Does it itch? Can you feel the air better? you look cute with a shaved head! did it hurt?!" Ikki says in one breath upon seeing them exit the archway. 

Opal felt Ikki jump up and down with every other word, Opal smiles and tries her best to remember the questions. "It doesn't, I can, thank you you're so sweet, not at all."

"Oh! I'm forgetting my manners! I'm Ikki, it's nice to meet you! This is my sister Jinora!"  
Opal hears Jinora sigh before talking. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind if we get started." Opal thanks them both and bows telling them she's ready. "Great! Dad wanted you to get started off pretty easy, if you can't feel the gates we can try something else. Don't feel bad if you don't make it through, it took Korra a week to get through consistently." Jinora turns to the gates. "Now the idea is to move with the motion of the gates and get to the other side. I'll demonstrate." Jinora makes a gust of air and moves through the gates. Opal can feel the gates swirl the air around them, she focuses on Jinora as she moves through them, making herself move along with the motion of the gates and ends on the other side. "Now you try." Jinora sends another gust and starts the gates moving again.

 _Okay Opal, you can do this._ Opal thinks to herself before she moves forward into the gates. She takes the stance Korra taught her, arms in with her feet just touching the ground. She gets about half way when she is overwhelmed by the air moving around her and gets knocked to the outside edge. "Ow!" She says as a concerned Jing and Li help her up. She shoos their fussing away. "I'm fine, I just got a bit turned around in there. Jinora, please, I want to try again."

"Are you sure?" Jinora asks. "I know Korra and Dad think your ability to feel the air is enough for this, but this may be too hard for someone who can't see to do so early in their training."

"I'm sure Jinora, I'm a Beifong, I can do this." Jinora starts the gates spinning again. Then Opal focuses on feeling the paths the air is taking around the gates, she finds one that will take her to the other side and starts to follow it. She has to change her path a few times as the gates spin in her way, she barely makes it to the other side without the gates touching her. She's panting but exhilarated at having passed her first test as a Air Bender.

Jing and Li rush over and pull her into a hug. "That was amazing!" Li says excitedly. "I couldn't do that until recently! That you did it on your second try? Amazing!"

"Thanks guys, that was hard. I'm not sure I'd get through again just now, I'm a bit winded from that. Jinora can I take a break for a moment?"

"Of course, I'm impressed you did it on the second try. You're a natural Air Bender, I look forward to seeing what you can do with more training."

"Jinora just wants to run off and find Kai. Her _boyfriend!_ " Ikki taunts.

"Ikki!" Jinora yells as she sends a gust toward her sister, who dodges it and runs away yelling at the top of her lungs, " _Jinora has a boyfriend!_ " while Jinora chases her.

Left alone since the siblings have chased each other away, Jing, Li and Opal practice the gates for a bit after Opal feels rested. For Li and Jing it's just a exercise that they feel comfortable doing now, for Opal it's a bit more trying but she's getting used to the chaotic motion of the air inside the gates by the time they're done.

Jing and Li tell Opal that now is free time and ask her what she wants to do. Opal volunteers to play her Pipa for the others in one of the rock gardens if they like. Jing and Li happily agree and soon they're seated near Opal who is just tuning in her instrument before starting a song. Opal starts with a fast happy song, feeling energized and happy herself. Then she plays and sings a soft romantic tune and Jing and Li subconsciously take each other's hand and lean into each other.

Opal feels a tall man come up from behind her and he starts playing his own flute along with her next song. They continue to do duets for the next hour as more and more people, acolytes and Air Benders alike come to hear them play. Everyone is dancing or sitting and tapping their feet long with the songs, and Jing and Li dance with each other nearly the entire time, stopping only to sit down and catch their breath.

Jing looks around as they're taking one of their breaks and notices that most of the people don't seem to care that her and Li and together. Jing relaxes and leans over and kisses Li on the side of her head. Li looks at her in surprise, but quickly recovers and hugs Jing, knowing how hard that had to be for her, to make herself vulnerable in front of all these people. Opal privately smiles to herself, having "seen" the interaction while playing with Bumi.

After a while free time is over and Opal joins Jing and Li as they head back to the sleeping area to put up the Pipa, before evening meditation. Opal notices that Jing and Li are being more open about their relationship, holding hands as they walk, giggling at whispered jokes. It makes Opal happy to see that they are feeling more comfortable, and so quickly.

The three women again sit together for meditation. After meditation is over Tenzin takes Opal aside before dinner and talks about Opal's first practical test of Air Bending. "I'm amazed you were able to learn the gates so quickly Opal, sighted people have more trouble than you did today. You're extraordinary."

Opal blushes at the compliment. "Thank you Master Tenzin."

"I mean it, you and young Kai seem to be the most naturally gifted Air Benders we've found so far. I hope you learn the philosophy better than he has so far." Tenzin says the last part with a sigh, Opal hears a parent's frustration in that sigh, he knows his daughter likes Kai.

Opal smiles and gives a brief bow. "I will do my best, I want to learn what being an Air Bender means, not just how to do it physically."

"I'm glad to hear that Opal, and I'm glad you've made friends with Jing and Li. I was worried they were going to continue to be isolated from the others, but I saw you playing with Bumi today and how you got everyone to relax and come together. It might seem small, but what you did was important if the Air Nation is ever to truly return."

Opal is surprised. "Wow, I'm amazed. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, we were just having some fun in our free time."

Tenzin shakes his head. "Before you arrived 'free time' was used mostly to sit around and avoid me. Today you made it about being with each other, like a community. Don't ever underestimate the importance that kind of kinship can have Opal. We should head to dinner, our friends are probably waiting for us."

Opal follows Tenzin to the dining hall where she meets up with Jing and Li, who are joined by Daw and Kai, though Opal hasn't officially met him yet. "Opal! There you are!" Jing says as she introduces who is at the table. "This boy is Kai, and you've met Daw before, he wanted to congratulate you on the head shaving."

"Nice to meet you Opal." Kai says warmly.

"It's great to see another trainee shave their head!" Exclaims Daw. "And I'd like to say that even though it probably doesn't matter much to you, but you look great with a shaved head."

Opal blushes slightly. "Thank you Daw, and it's nice to meet you Kai, I've heard some things about you."

As Opal sits down she senses Kai stiffen up and his tone is guarded when he speaks next. "What kind of things?"

Opal realizes he may have something he's not proud of in his past, she decides to put a good spin on what she has heard. "Just that you're one of the most naturally talented Benders here and that you and Jinora are adorable." Opal can feel his shoulders relax at the first part, then she feels him squirm at the second.

"Y-yeah, she's really nice isn't she? I uh, I should go get seconds."

Jing and Li hold back giggles as he walks away and playfully slap Opal on the arm. "You're a hoot Opal, I didn't think anything could get him to feel awkward and break his cool as a breeze persona." Li says after she controls herself. "Good job on that, makes up for what Ikki did to Jinora earlier."

The three women and Daw have a great time talking about the days events and head back to the sleeping area together. Opal, tells the others that todays diary entry won't be a big deal that has to be private, and proceeds to give a quick summation on her excitement about what all happened today. After she's done they continue to chat and have fun until the others file in and everyone gets ready for bed.

Opal feels good about her place here, that she's helping in some way make the world a better place. She falls asleep wondering what the next days and weeks will bring to her new friends and herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this. :) Feel free to leave comments. :)


	10. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal gets her first shot at competitive Bending, and romance is in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll stop making air puns, but it's a breeze to do!

_Hey Diary, so we've been here a week and I'm really liking it. Every day now instead of free time, we're calling it "music time". Since Bumi and I play our instruments and people sing and dance and come together as a group to just enjoy ourselves._

_Tenzin says I'm one of the best students in history class, although Otaku seems to always know the answer. I'm told he was an acolyte before he got Bending though, so that may be why._

_I'm feeling the air even more after shaving my head and doing more exercises like the spinning gates. I can feel across a room now, Tenzin says in a few weeks he'll feel safe teaching me how to use a air glider. I'm a bit nervous about that, I don't know if I'll feel safe flying through the air, not knowing how far the fall is._

_Anyway, good night diary I need to finish up before everyone gets back from dinner. I'll talk to you soon!_

After waking the next morning Opal feels annoyed by the stubble on her head, and asks Jing or Li to shave it for her after their baths are done. Li volunteers to shave Opal's head for her, since she was a barber in Republic City before she got Air Bending. Opal thanks Li when it's done and enjoys the tingle of her hands running along her bare scalp.

After breakfast Tenzin brings the group to a wide open area for some Air Bending practice. The idea is for the trainees to pair up and try and knock the other off their feet. This trains them to be light on their feet as well as to help focus their own Air Bending. Jing and Li immediately pair up and Opal gets paired with a young trainee she only vaguely knows, by the name of Han.

As they're training Opal manages to stay on her feet but doesn't get very close to knocking Han down, one lucky shot and Opal falls. "Nice one Han!" Opal says after brushing herself off.

"Thanks, are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you down..."

 _Wait, what? Is he treating me differently because I'm blind?_ Opal thinks to herself. "Knocking me down is the point Han! I can handle it, don't hold back just because I'm blind, okay? I can get through the gates without seeing, I should be able to do this too."

Opal feels a little bad when she feels the sharp intake of breath from Han, but if she didn't say what she did he wouldn't be doing her or himself any good today. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just still not used to how I'm suppose to treat you. I didn't mean any offense."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I can feel the air around you just fine. Just pretend I can see during training okay?"

"Okay, I'll do my best."

After an hour of training Opal manages to knock down Han once or twice, he still manages to knock her down way more often though. _I still have a lot to learn I guess._ Opal thinks to herself. "Nice one Han, I thought I had that one evaded before you twisted it, good move."

"Thanks, I'm still amazed you can move like you do, you sure you've never had training before this?"

Opal shakes her head. "Just Yoga and a few exercises with Avatar Korra when she came to recruit me."

After morning training, Opal and the others gather for music and dancing. Opal once again happily plays tune after tune for everyone to enjoy. Jing and Li are now openly a couple and aside from a few whispers everyone is fine with it, much to Jing's relief. They dance close together during the slow songs and twirl each other around on the fast ones. 

Opal misses her family back home, but feels a special connection to the other Air Benders here. She also misses Korra and hopes she stops by soon with more trainees or just drops in to check on them. She wonders what's going on with the people that attacked Zaofu, as the captain warned there has been no word to Opal about what's been happening. 

After music time is over Opal makes her way alone to the sleeping area, she's memorized the more common routes now and feels comfortable doing it. As she's heading to evening meditation Han comes up to her nervously rubbing his hands together and shuffling his feet. "Hey, Opal, I uh- Ahem. Uh, was wondering if you wanted to hang out at dinner after meditation?"

 _Oh, boy. I don't want to start that kind of relationship right now._ Opal thinks to herself. _I mean I don't have anything official with Bolin. And Korra is wonderful but I haven't confessed to her about my crush on her yet. But I came here to focus on finding my own place in the world. Not to start dating. oh no, I need to say something, he's starting to get flustered._ "That's very sweet of you Han, but I have to decline." She feels his shoulders sag. "But if you wanted to join Jing, Li and myself tonight, we'd be happy to have you."

Han has a bit of hopefulness in his voice again. "Oh, sure, that sounds fine. I was hoping to talk to you alone sometime though."

Opal shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe after I get to know you better, right now I am focused on the training."

"Right, right. The training, well I guess I'll take what I can right now."

"Until dinner then." They make their way to their own social groups at the rock garden for meditation. _I hope he doesn't cause trouble, I think I could like him but I almost never feel that way about people until I know them. Or at least when I think I know them, I've had a crush on Korra for a while, ever since she joined the Fire Ferrets. Meeting her and finding out how nice she was and feeling her arms on mine... I thought I was going to swoon._

"Are you alright Opal?" Jing asks after Opal sits down. "You look... Out of sorts. Was Han bothering you?"

"Not really." Opal replies, immediately feeling that this was the wrong answer to get the topic to drop. She sighs. "He asked if I wanted to eat dinner with him tonight, I said no and I feel a little bad about it. He seems nice but I'm just not interested in dating right now."

Jing and Li share a quizzical look. "Are you not interested in dating, or not interested in Han?" Li asks, followed by a light slap on the leg from Jing.

Opal sighs. "Both. I'm not the kind of person that can jump straight into a relationship, I have to know them first. Or at least they have to make a big impression quickly, Han just didn't do that. It's not his fault, and I feel like a jerk for turning him down given how nervous he was."

Jing places a hand on Opal's knee to comfort her. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for, if you're not interested, you're not interested. You know how many guys I had to turn down in the diner where I worked in the lower ring? He'll get over it sweety."

"Yeah, or if not, you can always come to us and we'll back you up if he tries anything." Li adds. "But I don't think he will, he is always very polite, I don't think it will be a big issue."

Opal smiles at her friends. "Thanks guys, you're the best. I did invite him to talk with us at our table after meditation. Speaking of, we better get started or Master Tenzin will think we're not taking this seriously."

The three giggle then take deep breaths to calm themselves and meditate. At dinner afterwords, Han does join them. "So Opal, what else did you do in Zaofu aside from Yoga and music?" He asks after they are all seated.

Opal smiles. "I loved to listen to the radio, Republic City had lots of amazing dramas that they'd do sometimes. I love stories, that's why I learned to play the Pipa, so I could learn more stories and share them with others."

"That's great! You're a wonderful player and I like it when you sing the songs too. Although a lot of them seem to turn sad by the end."

Opal giggles. "Thank you. I know that a lot of them are quite sad, but I find beauty in that sadness. In music that can be so lovely yet contains such sorrow. Goodness I sound like my brother Huan. He's an, _Artist,_ he makes sculptures and sometimes he paints if the mood strikes him."

Han, Jing and Li all laugh when Opal says the word "artist", she puts on a voice to mimic her brother when she says it. "That's great, so does your whole family make art, like you and Huan?" Han asks.

"Hmm. Not all of them, my mother Suyin, runs dances, and my father Baatar Sr. and my brother Baatar Jr. are architects. The twins, Wing and Wei, invented a game with Metal Bending that they use to settle their arguments, but that's not really art as much as it is a special kind of pro Bending."

"Wow, you have four brothers?" Han says. "That must be crazy at dinner, just Meelo seems to cause enough problems for Master Tenzin." As if to prove his point Meelo jumps onto his family's table and demands Ikki not take the last of the bread.

Opal giggles. "Sometimes they can be a bit overwhelming, but they're my family, I love them all. Even if I don't always get along with them."

Han looks down and realizes that everyone has finished eating. "Well, it's been wonderful talking to you Opal, maybe we can talk again sometime?" He asks with hope in his voice.

Opal thinks about how to phrase her answer. "I think I'd like that. Maybe you can tell me more about yourself when we do, I feel like I took up the whole conversation."

"No, no. You were fine, I was asking all the questions and didn't give you a chance to ask any. I'd be happy to tell you about myself next time."

"Until next time then." They all get up and leave, Han goes to practice more Bending before bedtime. Jing, Li and Opal head for the sleeping area talking the whole way.

"I see what you were talking about Opal." Jing says once they're outside. "He's nice, but seems a bit eager, be careful with that type, they can get... Angry sometimes."

"I was afraid of that. I don't want to lead him on, I really am not interested in dating right now. But I also don't have a reason to turn him down, other than that I'm not interested."

"You should tell him you just want to be friends the next time you talk." Li supplies. "Make it clear that romance isn't on the table, if he doesn't take the hint then be more forceful. Who you date and when is your business not his."

"Thanks guys, I'll be sure to make it clear to him tomorrow. Do you mind waiting out here for a minute? I want to talk to my Diary alone tonight."

Jing and Li agree and stand outside the room talking to each other and holding hands. Opal heads inside and turns on her recorder.

_Hey Diary, today was interesting. We all paired up and tried to knock each other off our feet with Air Bending. I think I'm going to have a big bruise on my butt tonight. Also one of the other trainees here asked me on a date. He seems nice enough, but I'm going to have to let him know I just want to be friends. I want to focus on being the best Air Bender I can, and figure out who I'm suppose to be out in the real world. I don't have time to date anyone while doing that._

_But, the thing is, I'd make the time if Korra asked me. Does that make me a hypocrite? Ugh! Why does romance have to be so hard? I'm not interested in Han, and I only feel mildly attracted to Bolin. I feel like I'd fly off the ground if Korra asked me out. Ugh!_

_Also I still haven't heard anything about the attack in Zaofu the night I left. I'm worried about what I don't know. Is Korra still okay? Are her friends hurt? Did the attackers get away or are they in prison safe and sound? I don't know! It's distracting me, and I'm really worried. I should ask Master Tenzin if he's heard anything._

_Ugh! I should end this here, the others will file in soon. Goodnight Diary._

Opal turns off the recorder and invites Jing and Li inside. After they're seated on their beds Li looks at Opal's face and asks, "Are you okay? You seem troubled again."

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about my family and Korra. Some people attacked her the night I left to come here, I know that Korra came out unharmed but I haven't heard anything since and it's making me crazy."

Jing puts her hand on Opal's knee. "It's okay to be worried Opal, we can ask Tenzin to let us use the radio to contact Zaofu in the morning. Maybe they can tell you more to set your mind at ease."

Opal puts her hand on top of Jing's. "Thanks, I think I may need to do that, if I'm going to concentrate here anymore. I need to know my family is okay, before I came here they were my everything, you know?"

Jing and Li share a smile. "We do know Opal." Li says. "You know we think of you like a sister to us right? Don't hesitate to ask us for anything."

Opal pulls the others into a big hug. "You guys are the best! I think of you like my family too. I feel like I can trust you with anything, like my crush on Korra." Opal goes red in the face. _Did I just say that out loud?_ Opal pulls back from the hug and Jing and Li share a look of amusement at Opal's awkwardness. Jing and Li start giggling and Opal buries her head in her hands. "I can't believe I just said thaaaaat!"

Jing pulls herself together first and takes Opal's hands away from her face and hugs her. "I'm sorry we laughed at you sweety, it's just so cute! I saw her when she came to rescue us from the Earth Queen's prison. She was like a heroic warrior from a story, there to rescue us and lead us to safety, I understand exactly why you'd have a crush on her."

"Well the Avatar can't have you." Li cuts in. "You're mine now, no take backs!" Adding in a wink and a kiss on Jing's cheek to let her know she's not being serious with her jealousy.

"Ugh, you two need to get a room, some of us have to sleep tonight." Kai says as he enters, he smiles when he says it so they know he doesn't mind _that_ much. "What were you three talking about anyway?"

"Girl stuff." They say in unison, then start giggling while Kai rolls his eyes and heads for his bed.

Opal leans in to Jing and Li and whispers, "Thanks for understanding, my own mom doesn't know about that yet. It's a secret okay?"

Jing and Li both pull Opal into another hug. "Your secret is safe with us sweety." Jing says while Li gives a affirmative hum.

That night Opal feels a bit better for having told someone about her crush on Korra. She falls asleep thinking about resting in her strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that got more "shippy" than I was expecting for this part of the story. I hope you all don't mind the OC shenanigans (although Jing and Li are technically not OCs [Airbender Girlfriends] they don't have names in the show as far as I know).
> 
> Anyway as always comments/critique are welcome and help make me a better writer. :)


	11. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal contacts her family in Zaofu, but what else is going on in the world while she peacefully trains as a Air Bender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, got caught up in other fics. I hope you enjoy this. :)

After Opal wakes up and bathes, she and her friends, Jing and Li immediately go in search of Tenzin, to try and contact Zaofu to find out what's been going on in the past week with the attackers. After a few minutes they finds him, "Master Tenzin," Opal says "I was wondering if you could let me use the radio to talk to Zaofu, I'm worried about my family and Korra after they were attacked there."

Opal feels Tenzin tense up, "Oh, of course, follow me Opal, I'll help you contact them immediately." 

Opal sighs in relief at how easy that was. "Thank you Tenzin, this means a lot to me."

"Of course, Opal, I should have thought to contact them with you earlier." They walk quickly but calmly to the top of one of the towers, where the radio was set up. Tenzin adjusts one of the dials and starts hailing Zaofu, asking to speak to Suyin, or another Beifong. After a few minutes of waiting Suyin comes on the line.

"Hey, Opal, how are you sweety? Everything alright there?" She asks sounding slightly nervous but trying to hide it.

Opal smiles and pushes the speak button Tenzin showed her while they waited. "I'm doing great mom, but I'm worried about you and the family and Korra. The last I heard you were attacked in the night, I've been worried."

Suyin gets a more somber tone to her voice. "Oh, right, I guess we forgot to send word about what we could to you, sorry about that. I'll tell you what's safe for the radio, we thwarted them without injury the night of the attack. Then we started investigating who let them slip past security." Suyin almost growls as she says the next part. "Aiwei betrayed us, he let the criminals inside the city, he escaped after we found him out. Korra and her friends are tracking him down, Lin is upset but I think she'll be fine once she gets back to Korra."

Opal is shocked to hear that Aiwei betrayed them like that, she's known him her whole life, to hear that he's part of it... "Mom, that's awful, how is everyone? I can't believe Aiwei would do that." Opal feels Li put her hand on her shoulder, Li feels the hurt in Opal's voice and is trying to offer comfort. Opal nods her head and pats Li's hand to let her know she appreciates it.

"I can't either sweety, but everyone is fine, just in shock I think. Lin ran after Korra like I said, I'm not sure where they could be, but I expect them back before too long." Suyin sounds brighter as she continues "Enough of that though, it's been too long since I've talked to you, how is your training going?"

Opal nervously runs her hand over her bald head and chuckles. "Well I've learned a lot of new techniques for sensing the air around me, and Master Tenzin says in a few weeks I may be able to fly one of the gliders." She pauses as her mother says the usual "That's great sweety" then she drops the big news. "And I shaved my head to feel the air better around me." She says it quickly and waits with anticipation for what her mother will say.

"You what?" Suyin says after a long pause, clearly thinking she must have misheard her daughter.

"I shaved my head, don't be mad, it really helps me Air Bend better and feel the world around me." Opal can feel her heart thumping in her chest, hoping that her mother isn't angry with her.

Then she hears her mother's laugh and relaxes a little. "It's fine sweety, I just wasn't expecting you to say that, if you're happy then I'm glad. Although I can't wait to see Bolin's reaction when he sees you next." She says with a little mischief in her voice.

Opal sighs. "Mom, it's not like we're even really dating yet, we had some nice conversations, that's it."

"Uh-huh, yes of course, he doesn't want to date you at all, he just talks to you about his problems and sat with you every night at dinner. Clearly no attraction there at all." Opal can feel Tenzin putting his face in his hands and hears Jing and Li trying not to giggle at the conversation.

Opal feels herself blush. "Mom, you know I'm not alone in this room right? I'd rather not talk about boys I'm only mildly interested in dating right now." She says trying to make herself sound stern instead of slightly mortified.

"Oh, right, you had to have somebody tune into Zaofu and the radio person said Tenzin was on the line. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Opal, I didn't mean to, I just got carried away."

Opal smiles. "It's fine, I think I should go now though, I can feel Master Tenzin trying to become an Earth Bender and fall through the floor." She feels him react in surprise at how acute her senses are, that she can feel his emotional state through the air.

Suyin laughs. "That sounds like him, you be good sweety, lets talk again soon okay? I love you."

"I'll do my best, I love you too mom." Then Tenzin turns the radio transmitter off, leaving just the receiver on.

He turns to Opal. "You say you felt me tense up through the air Opal? That's extraordinary, I had no idea you had progressed that much so quickly. I can't even do that, I just feel the air around me in a general sense, nothing that specific."

Opal blushes at the praise. "Wow, thank you Master Tenzin, I didn't know I was that special. I thought you and Daw could feel the same things as I did?"

She feels him start to stroke his beard in thought, realizing for the first time that that level of detail should be beyond her. "No Opal, it seems you've been blessed with a even greater gift that we thought. I want to see how much detail you can detect, I think we'll do some special training with you today. Jing, Li, you go join the others after we eat and I'll put Jinora in charge of your training today. Opal and I will work closely today. Speaking of food, our friends are probably worried about where we are right now."

With that they head to breakfast, Jing and Li talk excitedly with Opal about how amazing it is that Opal can feel so much through the air. They continue talking through breakfast, then part ways to go to their separate trainings. Opal follows Tenzin to a area with some acolytes setting up some objects around, apparently having been asked to do so by Tenzin. "Opal, I am going to ask you to tell me certain details about the objects around us, so I can get an idea of how acute your senses are."

"Okay, what did you want me to tell you about first?" Opal says.

"We'll start slowly, how many statues are around us?"

Opal easily feels them with her senses. "Four near us where the acolytes are setting them up, two more near the entrance to that tunnel." She says pointing towards them in turn.

Tenzin is surprised by the range of Opal's senses. "Well done, lets try something a little harder. Of the four statues near us, how many are of a woman?"

This is harder, Opal uses her senses and "feels" each statue, letting the air glide over them like she's using her hands. She looks for any bulges or other obvious signs of femininity, only one statue seems to have any bulges on her chest. "One, Master. I think." She says with less confidence than before.

Tenzin smiles. "Well done Opal, you are correct. Tell me, how does your sense of the air work? What does it feel like to you?"

Opal thinks for a moment, trying to find the right words. "It's kind of like the air is a extension of my skin, I can 'feel' the air move over objects like I'm running my hands over them. Before I was trained, it felt like being a pool of water, just feeling the waves under the surface as people and objects moved by. Now it's like I have a second skin, like the air is a part of me."

Tenzin strokes his beard. "Interesting, tell me, can you feel how rough or smooth a surface is with your senses?"

Opal shrugs. "Not really, no. I can tell you what shape they are, but not how smooth."

"That's quite alright, I wasn't expecting you to have as much detail and range as you do. We should start having you practice some exercises to improve the speed of your senses."

Opal, claps her hands excitedly. "Sounds great!" They spend the next few hours training, by the end of it Opal can use her senses to feel objects ahead of her even if she's running. It gives her a new sense of freedom to be able to move at any speed she likes, without running into anything.

Tenzin ends the lesson, proud of Opal's progress and says that perhaps she should start to learn the basics of how a air glider works. Opal is nervous but excited by the idea of flying, to have the air be the only thing around her. They're at the dining hall soon enough and Opal feels a tension in the room, like everyone is on edge about something. "What's wrong?" Tenzin asks sensing it too.

Kya, his sister, answers him, sounding as tense as the room feels. "We just got word over the radio, the Earth Queen is dead. Assassinated by Zaheer. Ba Sing Se is in chaos, anarchy with her gone."

Opal quickly moves over to Jing and Li and feels how tense Jing is through the air, she puts a hand on her shoulder. Tenzin is asking more questions but Opal ignores him, only caring about her friend right now. She asks "Jing are you okay? Do you have family still in Ba Sing Se?"

Li grips Jing's hand as she answers. "Yes, my mother is still there. She's a non-bender in the lower ring." Jing starts to cry with worry. "S-she's going to be defenseless against rioters, she's never had to fight a day in her life. I should be there to protect her, not here hiding from a dead woman!"

Li pulls her into a hug and Opal joins her, running her hand up and down her back. "Jing my love," Li says. "If she's anything like you, then she'll have found a way to get safe."

"I need to go there, I need to find her." Jing says, sounding dark and determined.

Tenzin clears his throat and addresses the room, Jing isn't the only one wanting to head to Ba Sing Se, most of the Air Benders have family there. "I know you're all worried about your families and friends. The truth of the matter is that we don't know what is going on in Ba Sing Se, I'll have the acolytes start packing our Bison for the journey. But I don't want anyone going off alone, we need to do this as a group. I know it's asking a lot of you, but we won't be able to head out until tomorrow, at the earliest." The group doesn't seem happy about the delay, but neither does Tenzin.

Opal feels the frustration in Jing's body, she gets an idea to help everyone through this. "Jing, Li, I'll be right back, I need to get something, keep as many people here as you can." They look at her oddly but agree to wait for her to come back. Opal hurries at full speed to the sleeping area, grateful that Tenzin helped her learn to feel the air ahead of her as she runs. She quickly grabs her Pipa and heads back to the dinning hall, where the unrest has gotten worse and Tenzin is struggling to keep them all calm. Jing and Li are trying to get people to listen to Tenzin, but they aren't having much success.

Opal enters the room and stands on one of the tables without anyone near it, then starts playing a soft tune. The sudden music brings people's heads around, Opal senses them looking her way and hears the room get quieter. She starts singing a song about a war torn family, about how son after son went off to war, vowing to avenge the one that died before them. The song ends with a warning about revenge, how it doesn't bring about peace or justice, just more loss. Once the song is finished the room is quiet, no one applauds, but there is a sense of understanding in them now. That they need to wait, just like Tenzin says to.

Opal starts another song, "the cave of two lovers" Bumi joins her with his flute, together they get the whole room singing along to Opal. Everyone is letting the music distract them, setting their worries aside, if only for the length of a song. Opal keeps playing, song after song, gradually the group feels better, and they all settle back down, dinner is going to be served soon, but they have little appetite. Many choose to meditate outside instead.

Opal finally steps down and sits next to Jing and Li, she puts a hand on Jing's shoulder. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?" She asks, putting concern into her voice.

Jing shakes her head, then remembers who she's talking to. "No, I'm not. And there isn't much you can do, your music has already helped so much, thank you." Li is hugging her and trying to be as supportive she can.

"Okay, Jing. Let me know if you need anything." Opal says. She eats a bowl of rice and a sweet bun, then picks her Pipa back up and starts playing soft music for the others as they eat or contemplate. Opal can feel the breathing of everyone in the room grow calmer as she keeps playing, she's glad she can help, even if only a little. Everyone is too somber to eat or do much, they all start heading to the sleeping area feeling helpless.

Opal leads Jing and Li back to the sleeping area with the others, Opal continues to play for everyone as they settle down to bed. She can feel the tension in the room, everyone is worried about what's going on in the outside world. Opal knows what they're feeling, she felt the same useless feeling when she left Zaofu. She keeps playing, until she feels many of the others drift off in sleep, she settles down herself, starting to feel impotent aswell.

Everyone goes to bed that night worried about what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've seen the show the next chapter is pretty obvious, we'll see what happens with everyone when that stuff happens.


	12. Attack of the Red Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal and the other Air Benders get ready to help the people of Ba Sing Se. They don't know that they are the ones who are going to need help.

Opal wakes up to the sounds of busy and frustrated people, she sighs and focuses her senses. Everyone is more restless than they were last night, she can feel the tension in everyone's body, they're also subconsciously Air Bending, making swirls around their hands or feet. Opal turns to Jing and Li sitting together in Jing's bed, "What's going on, why is everyone so frustrated?" She asks sleepily.

Li looks over at Opal and strokes Jing's back. "Tenzin says most of us will have to stay behind, while he and the most skilled Air Benders go to Ba Sing Se. People aren't taking it well, as you can tell."

Opal sighs and picks up her Pipa and starts playing, the room turns to her, but instead of the calming effect it had last night some of them angrily yell at her to stop. Jumping in fear she does stop, and holds her instrument protectively in front of herself. Jing angrily stands up and starts shouting back. "She's just trying to help, you jerks! You think she wants to be sitting here playing music when there is a city on fire?! No! She's doing it because that's all any of us can do, so sit down and let her help how she can!" Opal feels grateful for Jing's intervention, even with all that she must be going through, she still helps her friends. "There, Opal, you play your music."

Opal nods and plays a slow quiet song, the tense silence following Jing's outburst slowly turns calmer as the notes wash over them all. After a few minutes everyone has calmed down and feels regret about their words to the others said in anger. Most everyone sullenly heads to the dinning hall, many feeling too depressed to bother bathing today. Opal heads to the bathing area alone, feeling the need to get her own tension out in the warm waters. Opal relaxes into her bath, then takes a razor and runs it over her head, Li showed her how so she could do this for herself if she wanted to.

After a while Opal hears a voice she recognizes as Han call from outside the bathing area. "Opal are you in there? Master Tenzin wants everyone together for breakfast."

Opal sighs at not getting the full relaxing bath she wants. "Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can, I need to finish up in here first." She calls out to him. Han acknowledges her reply and leaves. Opal then gets out of the bath and starts drying herself, wondering what Tenzin is going to say when everyone is back together. _At least my head is freshly shaved, the stubble is distracting._ Opal thinks to herself.

She dresses and heads to the dining area, where she can feel the tense breathing in the room as everyone waits for Tenzin to tell them what the plan is officially. Opal takes a seat next to Jing and Li like usual, but the tension makes her normally talkative friends quiet with worry. After the last few stragglers enter the hall Tenzin clears his throat and quiets the group. "As you now know, not all of you will be joining me, as we head to help people in Ba Sing Se. It's important that we stay safe as we rebuild the Air Nation, but I won't ask you to abandon your families and friends in order to do that. Do not take being left behind as a criticism, but rather as a consideration intended to keep you and your loved ones safe."

Some of the others grumble at his words as he continues. "We're still getting the Bison ready for the rescue group to leave. We'll leave some time late today, but I don't expect you to continue your training with what's going on in Ba Sing Se on your minds. So I want everyone to do what they can to help, even playing Pai Sho, can be of help if it calms the mind. I respect you all as Air Benders and as people, I will do my best to help your families once I reach Ba Sing Se. If you aren't going and need to tell us where to search for your loved ones, please talk to me, Kya or Bumi and we'll write down your directions. Thank you for any help you can give."

Opal and Li stay by Jing in support as she tells Bumi about where in the lower ring to look for her mother. Then the three head out to help with packing the Sky Bison for the rescue journey. Opal doesn't know what supplies should go where, so she gets her Pipa and plays uptempo music in the staging area to keep spirits high. Some of the acolytes and trainees start humming along as she continues to play for everyone. The mood is dark but with a edge of hopefulness and determination, they know what's at stake but are doing everything they can to save who they can.

After a few hours everyone heads in to get a early dinner, Opal sits by her friends and is joined by Daw and Han. The five discuss how they're going to help without going, Opal figures she'll keep playing music to lighten the mood, Daw plans on telling jokes, Li is thinking about offering haircuts to distract people and Jing wants to help her. Han doesn't have any ideas, but is willing to try and keep everyone's spirits up. Opal notices Tenzin leave after Meelo says something about Korra calling for him on the radio. She smiles despite herself. _Sounds like Korra may have some good news, I'm glad, we could use it._ Opal thinks to herself.

A few minutes later Opal hears what sounds like a airship motor and then Meelo rushes into the hall and says everyone needs to head to the Sky Bison for evacuation. Everyone is heading out after him when Opal feels a rush of heat in the air and some loud pops before a explosion erupts in front of them, knocking the ones in front down. Then a large man tells them to surrender and that if they come peacefully they won't be hurt, she feels the heat from something in his hands, at first she thinks he's a Fire Bender, but it's solid like earth. The group is made up of the ones least able to fight, so they relent and are led to a open area where another man and a woman without arms are talking to the other people they've captured. 

The second man identifies himself as Zaheer, sending a wave of fear through the captives, knowing that the queen's assassin stands before them, and is perfectly capable and willing to kill them aswell. "Don't worry, as long as you do what we say you will all come out of this unharmed." He says sounding calm and almost regal.

Tenzin speaks sounding angry. "What do you want Zaheer?"

"It's an honor to meet a true Air Bending Master." Zaheer says with what sounds like honest reverence. "I want the Avatar, and you're going help me."

Opal feels the air around Tenzin contort and twist as he responds. "I will have no part in this!" He sends a burst of air that knocks their captors to the ground. "Kai, Jinora! Lead everyone to the Bison! Kya, Bumi, help me hold them off!" Then he starts fighting Zaheer, Opal can feel the turbulence around each of them as they each Air Bend at each other. Everyone follows Jinora, Kai and Pema as they run from the fight, soon they stop at the exit to the Bison pens.

"Wait! That exploding lady is blocking the way." Kai says looking around the corner and up at Zaheer's airship. Opal feels him twirl the staff he managed to grab and he starts to build up a flow of air around himself.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Jinora says sounding afraid.

"Whatever I can. You lead everyone away while I distract her." With that he takes to the air and flies toward their attacker. Jinora waits a moment for his plan to work then leads everyone forward. Opal feels the air get hotter as the popping sound happens again and the air ahead of them explodes. _Kai can't distract her enough, but we can't give up, I can feel the Bison just ahead._ Opal thinks as she helps those that fell to their feet.

Opal feels the air above them grow warm and pulls as many as she can forward before the explosion knocks the rocks above them down. Opal hear another explosion farther off and then hears Jinora call Kai's name. _No! He must have taken the hit for us._ Opal thinks as she tries to lead everyone forward with Jinora in shock. Then she hears another explosion near the Bison, they all take off in fear, leaving the Air Benders at the mercy of their attacker. "Everyone stand down." Jinora says sounding far off and defeated.

Soon enough the hot Earth Bender and the armless lady take them into custody again. They're led to a airship in chains, not wanting to risk them trying anything else. _Where are they taking us? And where is Master Tenzin?_ Opal thinks as they're led onboard the airship, they're taken to a large holding area meant for cargo and placed next to Kya and Bumi, both of whom are injured from their fight with their captors. "Keep them under guard at the earth temple. I'll bring the Avatar there and the world we wish to see may soon become a reality." Opal hears Zaheer say before she feels the rattling of metal plates that means they're taking off.

 _What are we going to do? We can't let that man hurt Korra._ Opal thinks as they take off. _There must be something we can do. Something to free ourselves and help Korra._ Opal feels Jing and Li hold each other in fear of what will happen next, the others are all scared or in shock, everyone liked Kai. Opal turns her senses towards Jinora and moves to comfort her, but her mother and siblings are all already doing what they can. Opal instead moves next to Kya and Bumi. "Are you guys alright?" She asks in a whisper.

Bumi is unconscious so Kya answers. "Not really. Bumi took the worst of it, they won't give me any water to heal him fearing I'll fight them with it. They're not wrong." Opal hears the rage in her voice just under the surface. "I'm more worried about Tenzin, they fought him three on one after they took me and Bumi down. He didn't look good, the last time I saw him."

Opal feels even more worried after hearing that. "What do these guys want? Why are they after Korra?"

Kya grunts as she shifts her position on the floor. "Ugh, I don't know sweety. We'll have to find a way to break free when they take us wherever they're taking us. Can't do anything here, too many guards."

As if to illustrate her point a guard comes up to the group. "Quiet over there! No scheming your way out." He looks at Opal his eye drawn to her bald head, then he sees her eyes. "What the? What's a blind girl doing here?"

Opal senses an opportunity. "Please, sir, I'm scared, I'm just a acolyte. I was taken in by the other acolytes when I was very young, nobody else wanted me from the orphanage since I was blind. I don't know what's going on!" She lets herself cry a little, she prays that the others are smart enough to play along with the ruse long enough for her to gain the upper hand and free them all. _Thank you Grandma Toph, "When in doubt play the helpless blind girl card, works every time!"_ Opal thinks to herself, hearing her grandmother's voice in her head.

The guard leans down to her and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay sweetheart, this is just a misunderstanding. The acolytes were suppose to be taken elsewhere, I'll see what I can do, we're not going to hurt you if you just stay peaceful okay?"

Opal sniffs and wipes the side of her face with her sleeve, "Thank you, I'll be quiet."

"I'll be back in a minute, I need to have a word with the idiots that put you in chains. I'll get this sorted out." He walks off and Opal can feel the others tense with awe at her ruse.

She whispers to Kya. "We need to let them think I'm not a Bender, that way I can maybe free you guys later. I hope." Kya passes the word along and the others soon know to keep quiet about Opal's abilities, she's their only hope and plan right now. 

Soon the guard comes back and places a hand on Opal's shoulder, she jumps at the contact like she didn't feel it coming. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He says apologetically. "Here, I got the keys off the other guards." He unchains her, but there are still too many guards for her to fight their way out right now. "There, is that better?"

Opal bows her body. "Yes sir, thank you." She says rubbing her wrists. "Can I stay with the Air Benders? I don't want to be alone with strangers in a place I don't know." She sniffs loudly trying to look like she's trying not to cry.

His voice softens trying to keep her calm, thinking wisely that upsetting a blind girl in front of a bunch of Air Benders is a good way to get thrown out of the airship without opening the door first. "Sure sweetheart whatever you want, if you need anything just let us know okay? We're not the bad guys, we're trying to help the world. I'm Gao, if anyone gives you trouble let them know I said to help you."

Opal lets a few tears flow and smiles. "Thank you Gao." He rubs her shoulder kindly and goes back to his post. Kya is trying not to laugh at Opal's performance, Jing and Li are in awe that their friend Opal is such a good liar, and the others are just trying to stay calm and wait for Opal's move.

Opal shuffles closer to Jing and Li and reaches her hand out forward from her body, they take the hint and pull her to them so she doesn't reveal she can sense where they are. "If I can get you guys the keys I will, don't make a move sooner than that." Opal whispers to them after she pulls them into a hug and sniffles a bit. "Get Jinora and Ikki free first, they're our best fighters right now. I don't know how much good I'll be once they know I'm a threat."

"We will Opal." Jing whispers with her mouth right next to Opal's ear. "Don't take any risks sweety, we can hold out as long as you need us to."

Opal pulls out of the hug, "I love you guys, here I am complaining when you're in chains. I'm such a terrible friend."

Li takes the hint and plays along. "It's okay sweety, I can't imagine how scared you must be not knowing where you are or who's around you. We'll be right here next to you, okay?"

Opal nods and clumsily moves in the hug them again, letting her genuine tears flow as she thanks them for being such good friends to her. She hits her hand on Li's chest and misses Jing, her friends guide her hands around them as she cries in their arms. Opal reaches out with her senses as she hugs her friends and cries. _Most of the guards are buying it, one or two are not liking how much I'm talking. If I can keep track of the sympathetic ones I should be able to get the drop on them and grab the keys._ She thinks to herself.

Soon they touch down and they're led out into some caves in the mountains. Opal hangs onto Li's arm as they walk, keeping up the guise of being helpless and blind. Once inside they are led to a small chamber deep inside, with only a small opening as a entrance and two Earth Bending guards who could close it off if need be. Opal reaches out with her senses and notes that one of the guards has the keys. She just needs a opportunity and she should be able to knock them down and out and free the others. Opal gets an idea, then waits awhile making sure the guards are nice and bored. She leans in to Li and whispers in her ear. "Li, I need you to tell the guard I need to pee, I'll act embarrassed. The goal is to get me close to them so I can knock them out with a air blast."

"I'll see what I can do, Opal." Li says at a normal volume. "Hey guard? Opal needs to use the bathroom."

"Li, it's fine! I can hold it!" Opal protests while crossing her legs.

The guards look at each other and shrug, "Sure, we can get you a bucket or something."

"A bucket?!" Li yells in indignation. "You want her to pee into a bucket in front of you and everyone else?! You will take her some place private, and you won't take advantage of her, or no amount of chains will save you later!"

Opal moves to shush Li. "It's fine, Li, I can just hold it like I said."

Li turns to her and softens her voice. "No, these men will let you go in private, it's the least they can do since they abducted us. Right?!" She says turning to the guards again, who lean back at her rebuke.

"Right!" One of them starts moving forward and takes Opal's hand. "We'll find you a private place around the corner, no trouble."

Opal sighs in relief. "Oh thank you sir!" She lets him lead her right next to the other guard, not sensing anyone else nearby she twists out of his loose grip and then sends a blast of air at the two of them knocking them against the wall. She then lifts them on two small whirlwinds and slams them down hard on the ground. One of them tries to grab his horn to call for help, but Han kicks him hard in the head and he falls unconscious. "Thanks Han." Opal says then grabs the keys from the recumbent guards and starts unchaining Jinora, who then starts unchaining everyone else. They chain the guards up and gag them, should they wake up early.

Jinora starts talking to them discussing what they need to do now. "Okay, good work Opal. Now we need to get to that Airship and get word out to Korra that we're free, Zaheer wants to use us as leverage. If we're free he can't do that." Everyone nods. "So we'll stay as a group, Zaheer's elite aren't here as far as we know, so just normal Benders to deal with, and they don't know how to fight Air Benders. Keep dodging and take them down quickly."

They move quickly and quietly back to the airship, only a few guards are outside, waiting for Zaheer to arrive. Jinora signals for them to rush them, the nearest guards go down screaming, bringing the Air Benders to the attention of the rest. They start dodging earth and fire blasts, then soon enough their superior numbers overwhelm the guards outside. They all rush into the airship and start heading for the bridge, they blast the door down taking out one of the crew. The rest surrender and Daw, Han and some of the physically stronger of the group start tying them up.

Jinora heads for the controls having watched Asami piloting her airship when they were traveling the Earth Kingdom looking for Air Benders. Soon they're in the air and Li gets on the radio to try and contact anyone friendly who can help them. Li finally gets ahold of Suyin's airship. "Yes, we managed to escape. Don't give in to Zaheer's demands, Jinora, Pema and the other Air Benders are all here. He only has Master Tenzin. We don't know where he's being held."

Everyone can hear Suyin's relief on the other end of the line. "That's good to hear, we were about to send Korra in to trade for your freedom. Now we can mount a rescue for Tenzin. You all fly your airship somewhere safe, don't tell us where until we contact you, Zaheer may be listening in on us right now."

"Understood, we'll wait for you to contact us. Good luck saving Master Tenzin." Li says, putting a hand on Jinora's shoulder, in sympathy for the young Air Bender, who has already lost so much today.

"Spirits guide you safely. We'll contact you soon." Suyin ends the transmission.

Opal takes charge. "Okay everyone, we're not out of this yet, Zaheer's guys could still come after us with another airship. Where's the closest friendly city from here?"

"Zaofu." Pema says, quietly, still worrying about her husband.

"Okay, then. Let's go to Republic City then." They all look at her confused. "They'll expect us to head to Zaofu, since it's so close, Republic City is over a day away by airship, they won't expect us to run that far with closer safe haven."

Li chimes in. "It's a good plan, Jinora turn us towards the Republic, with any luck your dad will be safe before we get there." With that the group dispurses throughout the ship, some take turns guarding the crew. The rest try and get some sleep, everyone is tense, not knowing what will happen to the last Air Bending Master. Opal stays on the bridge with Jinora and sings calming songs, before drifting off to sleep having exhausted herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So MAJOR canon divergence happening, I wasn't expecting it either. We'll see how this shakes out and where it leaves Korra and the world by the end of what would normally be Book three.
> 
> Edit: Also, Opal used Neutral Jing. It was super effective!


	13. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal and the other Air Benders make their way to Republic City as they wait for news from Avatar Korra about Zaheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a hiatus we're back! I don't know if I'm going to update this soon again, but I don't plan on abandoning it either. WIth two other fics ongoing you'll have to be patient with me as I juggle my time between them and follow what interests me to write at any given time.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like this one, it's short but I feel like this is a place to breathe after the last chapter's excitement.

Opal wakes up with a blanket wrapped around her, and a stiffness in her back. _Falling asleep on the metal floor might not have been the best idea._ Opal thinks as she reaches out with her senses, she feels another person in the room at the controls. She stands up and greets them. "Good morning, how is everything?"

The person jumps with a start. "Oh! Opal you're awake." Opal hears Jing's voice coming from the person at the controls, she smiles at her friend. "We're doing alright, it's only just started into morning. I took over for poor Jinora, after I insisted that she couldn't stay awake any longer. Everyone is tense but doing well considering everything. This brought back memories of the Earth Queen's abductions for many of us." Opal hears the darkness of the memories in her friend's voice.

Opal moves forward and rubs Jing's back comfortingly. "I understand Jing. How are you doing? And where's Li? You two are usually joined at the hip..." Opal pauses and then smirks as she says the next bit. "Or should I say the lip?"

Jing playfully slaps Opal's arm. "You little!" She can't help but laugh at her friend's joke however, and answers her questions. "I'm doing alright, not great but hanging in there. Li went to find food, she should be back soon."

As if on cue, Li comes in stepping quietly but soon notices Opal is awake and gives a warm hello, before handing over some bread she found in the cargo area. "Good to see you up and about Opal, we would have moved you to a bed but they were all taken already. It's a small airship." Li says apologetically.

Opal shakes her head and swallows her bite of bread. "It's fine Li, just a little stiffness. How close are we to the Republic?"

Jing shakes her head. "I don't know really, I just know that we're headed the right way. I'll assume hitting ocean means we've overshot it, but until then I don't want to set down, I feel safer up here."

Opal nods. "Sounds reasonable, we're Air Benders, we're strongest up here in the sky."

Just then the radio hisses and a calm female voice starts talking. "This is Asami Sato, with Avatar Korra, to the Air Benders. Do you read?"

Li rushes forward and takes the radio into her hands. "This is Li of the new Air Nation, we read you."

Relief can be heard in Asami's voice as she continues. "That's good to hear, Li. We just finished saving Master Tenzin. He's hurt but he should be fine, he was relieved to hear his family was safe. We almost lost him when Ghazan flooded the temple with lava. But we made it out thanks to Bolin, he bent the lava and saved us. Zaheer escaped in the chaos however, but he's on the run."

Opal can feel the relief in Li's body. "I'll go tell Pema and the kids that Tenzin is alright. I'm handing you over to Opal." Li passes the radio to Opal and puts her hand on the speak button. She quickly heads out to tell Tenzin's family the good news.

"Li!" Asami yells before she leaves the room. "Tell Jinora that Kai survived, Korra said she should know." Li nods and says she'll do just that before leaving.

"She got the message Asami." Opal says into the mic. "I'm glad to hear Kai is okay, he risked his life for us."

Asami sounds like she's smiling when she responds. "He had help there, Lefty the baby bison saved him from the cliffs it seems. We're all regrouping, Zaofu and the Air Temples have proven unsafe so we're headed back to Republic City. Although I guess Raiko will throw a fit if he hears Korra is back in town."

Opal perks up at the mention of her crush, but decides not to say anything about it. "Asami, did you want us to join you there? In Republic City?"

There's a pause on Asami's end before she comes back sounding reserved. "No, if we know one thing about Zaheer and his Red Lotus, it's that he wants to get Korra and is willing to kill people to do it. We want you somewhere safe away from Korra where Zaheer won't look for you."

Opal leaves the radio off as she addresses Jing. "Keep heading to the republic, this line isn't secure, the safest place is near Avatar Korra." She waits for Jing to agree before responding to Asami. "I understand, I was hoping to _'see'_ Korra again, but I guess that won't be happening. Tell her I said hi for me?" Opal puts emphasis on the word "see" to give Asami the idea to expect them, she knows Opal is blind.

"Of course, I'll tell your mother too. She's been worried ever since we heard about Zaheer's attack on the Air Temple. They'll both be glad to have you _see_ them when it's safe." Opal smiles at Asami's acknowledgment of her secret word.

"Thank you Asami, we're going to make our way to safety. You stay safe and look after each other okay?"

"We'll do our best. You take care too." Asami signs off.

Opal turns to face her friend. "Well that's some good news at least." Opal says sounding cheerful. "It's bad that Zaheer and his elites are still running around and can attack us again. But at least Master Tenzin and everyone is safe." Jing acknowledges her friend's statements with a hum. "And Bolin (Korra's friend) can apparently Lava Bend now, which should stop. Ghazan? From being too hard to handle in the future at least. Though I don't know what to do about exploding lady."

Jing cuts in. "But should we be the ones going after them? Ba Sing Se still needs help after what he did. Avatar Korra and the others can deal with Zaheer I think, we should be focused on our families. Not running off to fight terrorists." Jing's voice is modulated with pain and Opal can feel the stiffness in her friend's shoulders, like she's about to punch something, gripping the controls tightly.

She places a hand on Jing's shoulder. "I'm sorry, you're right. We'll let Korra handle Zaheer. After what happened yesterday, I think we should all head to Ba Sing Se together. I won't stay behind to get attacked alone, we are stronger as a group. But first we need to prepare again for the journey, so it may be a day or two before we're ready to help your mom."

Jing starts crying and puts the airship on automatic (there aren't any mountains nearby so it's not going to crash). Opal hugs her friend and offers what comfort she can. Li joins them again after a while and helps comfort Jing. The three women feel a solidness of friendship forged in the aftermath of their recent hardships. They know that things will be tough, but together they can handle it.

Soon they're nearing Republic City and call Jinora and Pema up to the bridge. Jinora responds to the hails they've been getting from republic air traffic control. They get clearance to proceed to Air Temple Island. Soon enough they're setting down with the help of some acolytes with ropes and have the airship docked with only minor jostling as they touch ground.

Pema takes charge and orders the other acolytes to set up rooms for people and to expect Avatar Korra and the others to arrive either today or tomorrow. Pema is quickly obeyed and Opal, Jing, Li and the other women are led to their dormitory. Opal, Jing and Li take two rooms (with as many people as need rooms, no one objects to Jing and Li sharing) next to each other as everyone is assigned places to sleep while they settle in. Having lost all of the few things they owned in the attack, it doesn't take any time to settle in to the new rooms. Opal misses her pipa and her Diary, both must be ashes with the Temple being turned into lava.

The three friends decide to take a nap before lunch/dinner time after the uncomfortable flight. Afterwords they head to the bathing area, Jing and Li had opted out of bathing the day before and Opal wants to maintain her shaved head. All three want to relax and forget about Zaheer, if they can. Freshly groomed and cleaned they head to the dining hall to eat. The mood in the hall is somber, as they sit down for rice and beans. Everyone is tense with worry about what Zaheer will do next. They turn off the radio once it starts talking about what the reporter called "the situation" in the Earth Kingdom. As if it's just politics and not hundreds of people dying, or being robbed, or worse. As the Republic sits safely away from it all.

Some of the Earth Kindom natives still feel resentment for what they think of as the conquered lands. Even though the hundred year war is many decades over, it's hard for people to forget about how much the Fire Nation took from the world in it's conquest for world domination. Opal can feel the tension in the room start to rise, she decides to sing a song. A quiet tune ment to be sung at funerals, written during the war. It brings tears to the eyes of many, and calms the rage in their hearts. After her song Opal sits down and contemplates. _Everyone is way too tense, they want to fight Zaheer, but Jing is right. We must focus on helping people, not attacking. Air Benders look after their own, that should include our families in the Earth Kingdom too. They're our people as much as the acolytes are._

Everyone starts to wander away from the dining hall, some in groups and some alone. Jing, Li and Opal head out together. Jing suggests they practice combat bending, they need to be ready to defend themselves. The three take turns and rotate partners, they do the training Tenzin had them doing. Just trying to knock each other down, Jing is focused and is knocking the other two down often. But she's leaving herself vulnerable and soon Opal learns to dodge out of the way a few times and waits for Jing to be frustrated and strikes back then. "Jing, you're too focused on attacking, you need to evade and wait for the right moment." Opal suggests.

Jing growls in frustration as she stands up. "Yes, that's what Air Benders are suppose to do isn't it? Run away until things get easier. But you can't always run away Opal!"

"Jing!" Li interjects. "I know you're worried about your mother. But don't take it out on Opal, she's trying to help you." Li places a hand on her lover's shoulder. "We're both trying to help. I want to meet your mother, she raised a wonderful woman." 

Jing starts crying and falls to her knees, Li wraps her arms around her. "L-Li, what if she's dead? If I hadn't become an Air Bender the Dai Li wouldn't have taken me away from her, a-and I'd be there to protect her." Jing's voice is breaking with her grief and worry.

Li is rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "You can't think like that my love." She kisses her cheek. "None of us chose for this to happen. All we can do is our best with what we have. We're going to do everything we can to save your mother."

Opal places a hand on Jing's shoulder. "She's right Jing. We're going to find her, you have to believe that. If she's anything like you, she's going to be okay until we get there."

Jing thanks them, for being here, with her. The three head to the island's sleeping area, deciding now maybe isn't actually the best time to be practicing combat. Opal bids her friends farewell for the night, as she heads to her new room. She sits on the unfamiliar bed, taking note of how different it is from the cot in the Northern Temple and her old one at home, in Zaofu. _I want to talk to my Diary, but it's gone now. All the tapes are melted and burned._ She thinks to herself as she lies with her unseeing eyes open, still not tired after her last nap earlier. _My pipa is gone too, everything I brought from home, everything I thought was important enough to keep with me from home. It's all gone. Zaheer, his lieutenants, they took what few objects I valued from me. I shouldn't be so selfish, now of all times, but I miss my Diary, it was like a real friend to me. I could tell it anything and it would listen and never judge._

Opal sheds a tear for her old life, her old things. _What will happen now? So much has gone wrong in the Earth Kingdom. Is anywhere safe? Why is Zaheer doing this?_ Opal grunts in frustration and rolls over onto her side. _He's insane, he has to be stopped. I won't be a victim the next time he comes for us. I'm going to fight him._

Opal's thoughts continue to be plagued with fear and doubt and confusion. Soon she passes out and sleeps fitfully in the night, waking up often to the sound of Zaheer's calm voice in her head, making her sweat in the cold air.


End file.
